Say My Name
by RheizeL
Summary: "Why are you doing this Grimmjow? Why are you helping me?" Grimmjow's face was filled with his shit-eating grin. "I don' know. But ya' know what Kurosaki? I love the way ya' pronounce my name. I wanna hear you say my name more. So I thought maybe, I could make you live a little longer, before I kill ya with my bare hands'." Ichigo blushed. What kind of reason is that?
1. Say My Name

**I dreamt of this scene last night.. I just wanna share to you guys. ^_^**

**I don't own Bleach, Blah Blah.. I miss Grimmy.**

* * *

**"Say My Name"**

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game_

* * *

"Get up Kurosaki!"

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's right arm and flung it around his shoulder to support him.

"Ya' can't die here asshole! We need to get away from them! Walk!"

Ichigo can't understand why Grimmjow is so uptight. In fact everything is happening so fast that he cannot understand anything anymore.

One moment he's lying on the ground, covered with cuts and blood, then next, he's flying.

No, it's just that they're moving so fast. Yeah. Maybe Grimmjow used his sonida, or sonido technique, something like that.

"Listen Kurosaki, everyone is countin' on ya', so you can't die here."

Ichigo can't help but sigh as Grimmjow jumped from one tree to another. They're now outside Seireitei.

"I-I d-don't know Grimmjow.. I-I think I can't save them.. I-I'm so weak.."

Ichigo suddenly felt like he was falling. Then he felt his body hit the warm, mossy forest floor, surrounded by grass.

He gasped. He landed on his broken rib. That asshole Grimmjow sure know how to deliver pain effectively.

"Fucker!"

He heard him land behind him and walk towards him, stepped in front of him only to pull him to his back so that they are now facing each other.

"What do you think you're sayin' you son of a bitch?!"

Grimmjow grabbed his shinigami shirt to pull him closer.

"Innoue! That bitch asked you to come back and rescue them right?! And Chad! That big guy told me that you will do everything to save them! What are you sayin' now huh?! You coward!"

Ichigo can't help but look at Grimmjow straight to his eyes. Those blue eyes that are now swallowing his whole existence. How can a pair of eyes be so blue?

Grimmjow harshly let go of his shirt resulting to him landing back to the ground with a soft growl.

"Fuck! I ain't even a shinigami but I'm 'ere! Fightin' those fuckin' Quincies! Wastin' my life fer' you assholes who tried to kill me before!"

Ichigo chuckled.

"You tried to kill us before too, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snarled and leaned towards him so that they are facing each other again. So close.

"That's not the point fucker!"

He can feel Grimmjow's breath on his face. Grimmjow was shivering. Maybe he was so angry now to shiver like that. Maybe he looked so pathetic to the other man right now, that's why Grimmjow is trembling.

Yeah. He is really pathetic now. So pathetic that he can't do anything but clench his fist as he absorb all of those harsh words coming from his ex-enemy. He sighed.

Right. Grimmjow is not his enemy anymore. He's helping him now. Even though it's not his job to help him to begin with.

But what can he do? They're all so strong. Even the Zero Division can't do anything to stop them.

At this rate, the Soul King will eventually be consumed. And the whole Seireitei will be under the Quincy's command. Then all of his friends will die. All of those people that he cared for. All of those years of making himself become stronger to protect them, will now be meaningless.

If it's possible to clench his fist much more tighter, he would've done it. He doesn't like to be weak. He doesn't want to be weak.

"You don't know anything. Don't talk like you know everything you mother fucker!"

Ichigo kicked Grimmjow right on his torso, sending him flying meters away from Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up staggering, panting as he tried to suppress the pain coming from his right side.

Fuck, maybe he now have 3 broken ribs.

"Didn't you see those fucking monsters huh Grimmjow?! T-They killed Captain Shunsui Kyōraku with just one arrow! That monster Juha Bach killed him without even flinching! How am I suppose to defeat them huh?! TELL ME!"

Grimmjow started to stand up looking straight to Ichigo's eyes.

"That's very simple Shinigami. You train, we train, then we'll return and make 'em eat dust."

He's serious. In fact he was so serious that it made Ichigo chuckle. He turned around to hide that sarcastic smile on his face.

"What? Don't tell me that you've never done that. You always lose your first encounter. Then train, then fight 'em again, and then defeat them.. Right? Kurosaki?!"

Ichigo looked back towards Grimmjow. Those serious, blue eyes took him in very easily. It made Ichigo frown.

Heh. He can't believe that this guy is now telling him what to do. His ex-enemy. Geez, this is so uncool.

"Why are you doing this Grimmjow? Why are you helping me?"

Grimmjow's face was filled with his shit-eating grin. Funny. Grimmjow now resembles those western Death Gods that Ichigo read from those western books. Those Death Gods that grins as they take way the lives of the people who are about to die using their huge death scythes.

"I don' know. But ya' know what Kurosaki? I love the way ya' pronounce my name. I wanna hear you say my name more. So I thought maybe, I could make you live a little longer, before I kill ya with my bare hands'."

Ichigo blushed. What kind of reason is that? He blushed more as he heard Grimmjow laughing maniacally.

Explosion.

Both of them turned their eyes towards the direction of Seireitei as they heard that huge explosion. And both widened their eyes in fear as they saw Juha Bach standing on a towering cliff, behind him are some of his most trusted Quincies, looking down on both of them.

"Ichigo.. Why are you running away..?"

Ichigo swallowed as he trembled in fear.

Grimmjow bit his thumb, red liquid started to drip from the cut that he created, then he faced his palm towards Juha Bach's direction.

"Why would he not?! You son of a bitch!"

Grimmjow fired his Gran Rey Cero towards Juha Bach. The blue Cero danced it's way towards Juha Bach and hit him. The cliff was filled with dust and smoke as Grimmjow trust his hand to the air like a child who just won a game.

"Hah! Eat that! Mother fucker!"

Grimmjow's face is triumphant. But Ichigo knows that something is not right. He looked at Juha Bach's direction as his heart started to race.

"GRIMMJOW! WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. A streak of light passed in front of Ichigo and hit Grimmjow straight to his chest. He collapsed and fell but just before he hit the ground, Ichigo flash stepped towards him and caught him.

He laid him down slowly. Blood started to drip from Grimmjow's mouth, accompanied by the gushing of the same liquid from a hole on his chest. He's having a hard time breathing. But he was still smiling. Stupid Grimmjow.

Ichigo's shoulder started to tremble. His eyes are wide and was out of focus. He started stroking his hair. Those blue-as-sky hair.

"Grimmjow.. Grimmjow please.." He whispered.

"You said we'll train together.. You said we'll defeat them.. Grimm... Don't die on me please.."

Ichigo's eyesight becomes clouded.. He doesn't understand but he's shaking. It was like someone is clawing its way out from his chest.

He was scared.

Scared? Because Grimmjow is now about to die? Really. That's funny.

But it was similar to the time when he saw Nnoitra hit Grimmjow with his zanpakuto. He's afraid that Grimmjow is going to die.

He doesn't want to lose him.

"O-One m-more.."

Grimmjow raised his right hand. He can't believe that it will take him all of his remaining strength, just to tough Ichigo's face.

"S-say my n-name.. O-once m-more.."

Ichigo sniffed. His tears are now flowing out of his eyes. He grasped Grimmjow's hand and squeezed it.

"G-Grimm... Grimmjow.."

Grimmjow grinned. As he closed his eyes. Breathing heavily.

"Ichigo!"

Juha Bach's voice boomed around them. Ichigo lifted his eyes and looked at the man that he hated. The man who took away all of the people that he cherished so much.

"Don't waste your time to that filthy hollow. Let's go back.."

"Never."

Ichigo tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hand. He will never let go of that hand. Even if it kills him.

"You cannot do anything for him. He will die eventually. You just have to accept your faith and come with us. Or else-"

"OR ELSE WHAT?!"

Ichigo shouted. Then he smile and chuckled but his eyes stayed fierce and full of anger.

"You cannot kill me Juha Bach, you know that! You still need me!"

Juha Bach raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. But I can beat you up, then I will drag your unconscious body back to my castle."

"True, but I wont let you do that."

Ichigo's body started to glow. The glow then reached Grimmjow's hand, and it slowly crept all over him.

Soon, both of them are covered by a blinding white glow.

"You already took my family, and my friends away from me.. I will never allow you to do that again.."

Juha Bach jumped down from the cliff and walked towards Ichigo.

"What are you doing?!"

Ichigo smiled a very sarcastic one as the glow strengthen around them.

"What do you think?! Having a Quincy friend can sometimes be very beneficial.."

Juha Bach took out his sword and tried to attack Ichigo but was stopped by an invisible wall.

Ichigo chuckled once more.

"Didn't you know, that no one can disturb the process of Reincarnation?"

"You cannot... Don't you dare..."

"I'm sorry but you have to wait for a few more years, Juha Bach.."

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Ichigo smiled, then he turned his gaze towards Grimmjow that is now losing his consciousness. He can't be separated from him. He needs him. They will return and fight Juha Bach. They need to. He stroked his hair once more.

"We might be separated for a while Grimm, but I promise that we'll be together again. And when that time comes, we'll go back here, and save our friends.. And we'll defeat them."

He leaned on him and kissed that calloused hand that he was holding and whispered.

_*"Wieder Geboren."_

The light exploded as it flew towards the sky like a comet. Juha Bach grind his teeth as he watch the light flew away from them.

He will have to wait again. That son of bitch Ichigo is going to pay for this.

He turned around, motioning the other Quincies to follow him back. They need to track that light.

* * *

**Hi ya guys! I apologize for not doing my job and writing Chapter 6 of "Don't Know"...**

**I hope you liked this one.. I'm still thinking if I will make this one a One shot or Multi chapters.. I guess it depends on your reactions so please review! ^_^**

**by the way, Wieder Geboren means Rebirth in German. ^_^**

**See yah guys!**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews!**

**MuahMuah**


	2. After All That We've Been Through

**So, I told myself that I will not continue this fic if I will not have at least 2 reviews.. *hahaha* I would also like to thanks those people who read, but was so busy to leave a comment. I hope that you guys would continue patronizing this fic. ^_^**

**Guys, please tell me what you think. Is it good? I wanna know.. Do I need to add something? Please tell me.. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. But I am willing to buy Grimmjow from Kubo-san, if ever he would sell him ^_^**

* * *

**"After All That We've Been Through"**

_Couldn't stand to be kept away,  
Just for the day,  
From your body  
Wouldn't want to be swept away,  
Far away from the one that I love._

* * *

...

This is getting really exciting. I mean, just look at those eyes. I bet Ichi's scared. Yeah. I'm taller than him. So I guess it's only natural that he'll get scared of me. Everyone is, everyone does.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. Wow. I'm so excited. I can feel my muscles ache. As if telling me to just fucking attack him now. But I should be more cautious. Those brown eyes are telling me that he's not going down without any fight. We're both fucking black belters for Pete's sake!

I grinned. Ichigo is always like that. He looked like a very timid boy, but there's always fire in his eyes. If only he was a girl. And if only we didn't grew up together, I would've courted him.

My grin grew wider as I slowly test the waters. He's not moving. He's just watching me. Like a fucking panther. I love panthers, but I guess I'm much more fiercer. I can be a fucking lion for all I care, but Ichi? He's much better at hauling his emotions in. He always had.

I remembered back when we were still 8 years old. Woah, that was fucking 10 years ago. But why do I still remember it? Yeah, co'z he did something really unbelievable.

I was so angry. Those mother fucking bullies are tryin' to have their way with us. Right, I should've just punched their filthy guts and get away with self defence. But Ichi? He remained calm. And just looked at those assholes straight to their eyes. I don' know how, but after a few seconds, they scramed. Then he held my hand. Jesus, I fucking love it when he hold my hand. I dunno why but ever since I gained the ability to remember anything, I always remember him holding my hand, then I'll calm down.

Well, that's the second thing that calms me. I always shiver whenever he says my name. Like morphine creeping inside my body. It leaves me numb, with a racing heart.

I always thought that we're supposed to be siblings. His mom, Sayoko Kusanagi, was my mom's best friend. She gave birth to Ichigo exactly 16 days before my first birthday. Yeah, I'm almost a year older than him. That's why I was always protective when it comes to him. I even asked my mom to delay my education for a year so that I could be with Ichigo. I told her I don' trust those fuckers in school, and that Ichigo needs someone to protect him.

Of course mom agreed. She loves Ichigo too. But not as much as I do. Ichigo is my Brother, my fucking Bestfriend, my Companion, my Accomplice, my Soul Mate, my Life.

I smirked. Of course I would always sell my soul for him. But I also love it when we fight. Fighting Ichigo is like doing romantic things to your girlfriend. Well, to tell you the truth, it was so much better.

I would always cancel my dates whenever Ichigo asks me to "Warm Up" with him. I love it. And our sensei loves it too. We started practicing Karate when we were still 7. Of course I forced him to join. But then after a few days, he would barge in to my room and literally pull me out of my house just to go with him to the dojo and practice. Those are the days.

I just don't know what I did in my past life to be this lucky. Everyday, I always make sure that I would atleast do one good thing, like helping our old neighbor cross the street. I need to be in favor of Gods. Who knows? Maybe they would grant my wish and let me be with Ichigo again on my next life.

"What's wrong Jinnouchi? Are you going to just stare at Kusanagi?"

Fuck, I hate it when that fucking sensei would lose his patience. Can't I have my moment here and savor Ichi's gaze? I sighed.

"You're making me lose my concentration sensei. Please shut up."

I would like to add '..and fucking just watch us you mother-fucking-asshole-good-for-nothing-sensei!' but I need to stop myself. Remember, the Gods are watching us. Be good or else, that fucking sensei would be my brother in my next life. Oh please spare me the nightmare.

I nod towards Ichigo, and he did the same thing. I told him that I wanna try out something new. We've been practicing for 2 months now. And today, we'll do it infront of these fucking freshmen.

We walked towards each other a little bit closer, then we started rocking back and forth.

Ginga. It was one of the fundamentals of Capoeira. Hell yeah! We'll perform capoeira in front of these aspiring Karate students. I can almost taste my sensei's anger. I licked my lips, then I saw Ichi smirk.

"Heh? I'll wipe that smirk out of yer' mouth after this Ichi.." I mouthed.

"Try.." he replied. Still smirking. Oh, how I love it when he's taunting me.

I grinned, and started moving. I leaned down, planted my hands on the mat and raised my right foot followed by my left doing a basic Aú. My foot almost got connected to his face but he flipped back and performed a Rabo-de-Arraia just when I landed both of my feet back to the mat. I quickly rolled to the ground and spun to one side remaining low to the mat, keeping an eye on Ichi. Fuck. He was smiling. He's enjoying this, that mother fucker.

I immediately performed Aú Giro Sem Mâo. I jumped using my left leg, then I driven my opposite arm around and towards my chest creating enough twisting motion for my spin. He recognized my movement.

He went low to the mat with his leg closest to the mat tucked to his chest, he extended the other to support his body weight with his hand. He raised his other arm to protect his face. Then with his extended leg, he did a slight hop and used it to support himself as his guard arm becomes the support arm and vice versa then performed a low drop kick. My grin grew wider as I flipped back to avoid it. There are no words for this.

Then we heard a loud whistle.

We both stopped moving, turning our head to the direction where that whistle came from, all the while thinking why I had this feeling that this scene happened to me before. It's so fucking familiar.

Our sensei stood there, eyebrows twitching, arms crossed in front of his chest. God, he's red. Should I call the nurse now?

"Jinnouchi, Kusanagi, please meet me after class."

I have to give it to him. Hah, this old man sure knows how to endure his high blood pressure!

I just chuckled as I started walking back to our lockers. I heard Ichi apologize before following me.

Hypocrite. I know he enjoyed our little display of freedom as much as I do. Why does he have toapologize to that old gezeer?

I closed the door behind me and went to my locker just as I heard the door open once more and shut back.

"Asshole. We never practiced those moves that you did there. Seriously, Aú Giro Sem Mâo? Are you trying to kill me?"

I grinned looking back at him as I close my locker.

"You started it. Rabo-de-Arraia my ass! Heh. I can't let those fucking freshmen see me being dominated by you."

He chuckled. Blood pooling on his cheeks. Another reason why I fucking love being with this guy. Those blushes. Much better than to those bitches that I date.

He sat down on a nearby bench resting his head on the wall behind him.

"He's angry Grimm. I bet our ears will bleed later." He said while staring towards the ceiling.

I opened his own locker which is just beside mine, took out his school uniform, and threw it to his face. He laughed, I frowned.

"You know that I hate it when you apologize for something that you enjoyed doin' right? Why do you always do that?"

He sat properly as he took his uniform out of his face.

"Well, someone has to apologize for all of those things that we do. I just know that you won't do that even if you die, so I took the courage and do it for us."

I slammed his locker shut, turning away from him, I closed my eyes. I can feel my cheeks boiling. I'm older but he's far more maturer than me.

I can hear him laughing, then I felt a hand around my shoulders. Oh please do not make me look at those eyes.

I opened my eyes, and sure enough, he was staring at me. I sighed. I think I'm going to die now.

"I wish my eyes are as blue as yours Grimm.."

I felt his other hand touch my left eye. Another sigh.

"Don't, you asshole. I love your eyes."

I tried my best to grin towards him even though I can feel my heart fluttering inside my chest. He's so adorable when he's like this. I think I have a Bestfriend Complex. When did it started? I have no idea. I just assumed that he needs me the moment we started going to school. Don't get me wrong. He's strong, in fact, he doesn't need me. He might even be stronger than me but of course I will not accept that. I'm stronger. And he needs me.

He exhaled then smiled as he put a very light slap on my cheeks. He's grinning now.

"Let's go, we'll be late for our class."

"The last one to enter the classroom will be a servant for one whole fucking day." I replied laughing, just before we both race towards the door and ran towards the direction of our classroom.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? This happened 18 years after our heroes left Sereitei. For those who has no idea what happened. I was following the manga's plot. Kubo-san is giving out hints that Ichigo might be related to Juha Bach, that's why he can use some of their techniques. **

**Anyway, I made up a certain technique where they could make themselves be reborn, and that is the one that Ichigo used in Chapter 1..**

**Thus, they were reborn.. ^_^**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews..**

**Muahmuah**


	3. Hiding Inside Myself

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach. I'm not that awesome. But Grimmjow is. And he'll always be. ^_^**

**...**

* * *

**"Hiding Inside Myself"**

I've been so alone all my life  
I couldn't give my heart to anyone  
Hiding in myself was a man  
Who needed to be held like everyone

* * *

...

"Grimm, are you now ready for the school trip?"

We're both in the rooftop of our school. The wind is blowing my hair away as I stood by the railings, staring far away, to the unknown. Clouds are moving really fast above us. I sighed, I love windy days.

I turned my head to look at the guy that is now sitting 2 meters away from me when I heard no answer from him. I guess he noticed me looking at him, that's why he immediately blew the smoke that he's holding inside his mouth. He smiled.

"Yeah. everythin's set."

He grinned. That made me frown. He started smoking when we entered high school. He told me that he wanna be more '_manly_' and that girls love guys who are '_smoking ho_t'. He's already hot, he said. That's why he's going to smoke.

I told him that I don't agree with that. My father is a doctor. So I grew up knowing the hazardous effect of smoking. And so he promised that he's going to stay away from me whenever he smokes. Two meters is our allowed distance.

My frown deepened from the memory.

"I told you to stop smoking. That's bad for your health."

"Yes mom."

He chuckled as he stood up, killed his cigarette and threw it away. The wind carried it further towards the parking lot of our school.

"Woah.. That's awesome!"

I heard him say. I sighed again as I looked back to the mountains that I was staring at a while ago. He can sometimes be so childish.

"Hey Ichi, ya' got any problem? Ya've been awfully quiet since we got 'ere."

I turned around, then I sat down slowly sliding my back for support on the railings. He immediately sat down beside me, looking at me with those curious ultra super sonic blue eyes. I sighed.

"I was just having some nightmares these days.. I.. I can't sleep."

Grimmjow turned his gaze towards the door that's opposite of where we are sitting.

"That dream where we're fightin' those insanely super powerful white guys?"

I nod even though I know that he's not looking at me directly.

"The Quincies."

I whispered, enough for him to hear against the howling wind.

"But it was somehow different this time. We're running away. But they managed to find his way on us. Then.."

Grimmjow turned his gaze back to me. One of his eyebrows raised asking me to continue. I swallowed, then I looked away from those smouldering blue eyes.

"..then he, k-killed you.."

I saw him on my peripheral view. I already know what he's going to say. I don't want to hear him say that I'm stupid. So I continued, blocking him.

"..I was so scared Grimm. I thought that you're going to leave me forever. T-There were so many b-blood. Then I woke up."

I sighed. It's getting harder for me to breathe. Like there's a really big lump on my throat, blocking the air from getting into to my windpipe. Like someone punched my chest, forcing all air from my lungs out. I unconsciously reached for my chest. I wanna make sure that my chest is still intact. I've been holding all of these emotions in since last week. Never thought that I will hyperventilate from releasing it all on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I gasped, then I gasped again, then the next thing I knew, I was leaning against Grimmjow's shoulder, sobbing.

"Now now, I told you to tell me everything right? Look at you now Ichi.. You're so wasted."

I sniffed.

"I know, I-I'm sorry Grimm.."

"Hush.. Just cry it all out.. I'll be here Ichi.. I promised you right? I won't leave you alone.."

I nod, still sobbing. I felt his hand rub my shoulders. It's calming me.

We stayed there even after the bell rung, indicating that lunch break is now over. I managed to stop my break down after 15 minutes, so now, I'm laying on the floor, made Grimmjow's lap as my pillow, as he sat there weaving his fingers on my hair.

I think I fell asleep. Because when I opened my eyes, the sun is already setting. Grimmjow is still caressing my hair, but we're not alone anymore. I heard Ulquiorra's voice somewhere beside Grimmjow. So I slowly turned my head towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stopped as he looked at me with a very wide grin.

"Good morning Ichigo."

I heard him say. I grinned back, then I slowly rose and sat up to see Ulqui. He's frowning as he watch me stretch myself.

"I know that you both had very good grades in class. And that you can kick the teachers' asses because of that. But I hope that you could at least warn me next time you plan to skip classes, just so I could do something about your things. Ayuzawa Sensei is really angry when he saw your bags there."

I yawned, then I heard Grimmjow chuckle.

"Sorry Ulqui. I promise I will text you next time. Thanks for taking care of our bags."

I answered as I look at our things sitting beside Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sighed. But I know that he knows that I don't regret skipping classes. Classes are boring. I already know what the teachers are teaching us.

Grimmjow's mom, Franziska-san, is a German scientist/archeologist. She went to Japan for a convention, and that's when she met my mom. They became close friends. That's when Franziska-san decided that she will stay here in Japan for good. She would spend time teaching us everything that she knows. Of course Grimmjow doesn't like it. But he had no choice other than accompany me. I love listening to Franziska-san and her amusing German stories.

Ulquiorra sighed, then stood up, but before he started walking back to the door, he turned towards us again. He looked so hopeful.

"By the way, Nnoitra wants to drink tonight. You guys wanna come along?"

I see. Now I regret being indebted to him. He needs a nanny. I sighed.

"Okay, okay, we'll go."

I replied, leaning back towards the railing. I heard Grimmjow sighed too. He hate pubs as much as I do. We'd rather stay in his, or my room, play computer games, sleep, listen to music, or pig out in my mom's kitchen. Well, that is, if he doesn't have any dates.

Grimmjow is extremely popular. I think he already fucked 80% of the girls in our school's population. I already told him that what he's doing is dangerous. That he might catch a virus or something. But he just shrugged me off. Saying that I should find myself some girls too. But, I just can't see myself being similar to him. My mom used to tease us, saying that if Grimmjow is a ship, I would be his anchor. I'm the one holding him down. I don't know if it's negative or positive but Grimmjow assured me that I'm not stopping him from doing anything.

Ulquiorra nodded then started to walk towards the exit, shouting that he's going to meet us in front of the pub at 9PM before closing the door.

Grimmjow stood up beside me as I turned my gaze towards the setting sun. The wind started to blow again, so I closed my eyes.

"Ichi.. Yer' sister is here."

I immediately opened my eyes and looked at Grimmjow that is now staring at the door. I turned and looked at the small figure that is now materializing in front of it and smiled.

Yes. Grimm and I can see ghosts. I don't know when it started, maybe when Yurika died, or maybe even before that. But we can always see these entities that other people can't. I know I would've stopped believing about these if it was only me. Would've denied that I can see them. But Grimmjow can see them too. So instead of denying it. We embraced our gift. It became some kind of a bonding moment for us. Just for us. Because we never told anyone about this. Not even our families. It was our very own secret.

I started walking towards her, then kneeled in front of her.

"Hey there Yurin,"

I whispered. She looked at me and smiled, then she turned her eyes to Grimmjow that is now behind me.

"Yoh, kiddo. Wazzup?"

Yurika giggled, then she smiled towards Grimmjow.

"Hello Grimm-nichan.."

I frowned. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hey hey Yurin! What about older brother here huh? I greeted you first! Why do you have to greet Grimmjow right away huh? You're unfair you know that?"

I pouted my lips as I frowned more trying to look angry. But she know that there is no antagonism in my words. Yurika giggled more as Grimmjow stirred my hair.

"I'm sorry Ichi-nichan.."

She smiled warmly, I can't help but smile back. She's so wonderfully cute.

I can still remember when she died. It was an accident. I was 9, Grimmjow was 10, and Yurika, is 6. We're on our way home from Karate practice. My mom, me, Yurika and Grimmjow. We're walking happily when suddenly, a car came honking. The driver is shouting that he had no breaks. We panicked. I pulled my mom into safety. But we forgot about Yurika.

Grimmjow saw her and moved forward. He pushed her out of the way, she was sent on the edge of a cliff. She was supposed to be okay. If only she did not stand up. Everything happened so fast. She fell from the cliff, she hit her head, she did not even made it to the hospital. She died on the spot. And Grimmjow. Grimmjow doesn't have enough time to get out of the way. As a result, he was hit by the car. Five of his ribs were broken. That's why if you're going to see him without his shirt on, you'll see a very huge scar on his torso.

He blamed himself for what happened. He stayed in his room for months, not allowing anyone inside. Even me. He was so devastated. Then one day, Yurika showed herself in front of us. That's when Grimmjow started to accept everything. He promised her that he's going to protect me no matter what happen. They have this little secret. It always made me antsy whenever they talk like that. Sighs. Okay, I admit, I'm jealous.

"That's okay Yurin.. How are you?"

"I'm fine Ichi-nii.. I just want to see you and Grimm-nii.."

She replied. Her face getting a little bit brighter as she started to fade. Well, that was fast.

"We're fine here Kiddo, just take some rest and play with other girls like you.."

I heard Grimmjow said. Yurika just smiled as she completely vanished. I sighed. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before I stood up and faced Grimmjow. He was frowning.

"Ichi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I can almost feel Grimmjow's worry through his voice. But I'm fine, really. I already cried a while ago. I can handle this. I smiled at him as I walked back and took our bags.

"We better get ready for Ulqui.. I don't like to anger him later."

Grimmjow smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Yeah, some of the arrancars are here.. Co'z they're already dead.. Right? ^_^**

**Thanks for the likes and the follows.. You have no idea how happy you guys made me...**

**I hope that would like this one. ^_^**

**Oh.. And I'm feeling generous, so I'll give a sneak peek for next chapter.. **

**...**

"Hey bitch.. Is that your hand on my boyfriend?"

I raised my eyebrow as I look back to Ichigo's lustful eyes. God, he's serious.

The girl laughed as she eyed Ichi.

"Oh really? I don't believe you. Scram faggot!"

Ichigo smirked. I don't understand why.. But my heart is raising right now.

"Humor me. Bitch"

The girl laughed once again.

"Alright! Prove it. Faggot."

Ichigo grinned. Oh this is not good. He only grins like that if-

Ichigo pulled me. So fast that I don't even have time to react. He grabbed my hair, and kissed me. Fuck.

...

**Reviews Reviews Reviews!**


	4. Raise Your Glass

**Disclaimer: Bleach? Not mine. ^_^**

* * *

**"Raise Your Glass"**

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
what's the dealio?_**  
**

* * *

...

I slowly got out of the taxi as I waited for Ichigo to pay for it. I looked around the place. And snarled as I read those fucking pulsing LED lights. Shit, it was PG 13, the most dangerous bar in our town. And it was crowded. I can already hear the loud music coming from the bar that Nnoitra chose for that night. I let out a big sigh.

I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Ulqui's phone number. Then I put the phone near my ear and waited for him to answer, all the while looking at Ichigo's frown as he studied the place the same way that I did. I can say that he's not impressed. Just like me.

_"Yoh Grimm.. Where are you?"_

"Outside, you son of a bitch! Why didn't you told me that It's going to be PG 13? I told you that I don't like this place. Right? It's too dangerous for Ichi!"

I saw Ichigo rolled his eyes. But I'm fucking serious! Most of the girls here takes ecstasy. Boys smokes weeds. Damn, I need to keep an eye on Ichi.

Ulquiorra chuckled.

_"Yeah right. Wait for me, I'm on my way now."_

After a few minutes, I saw Ulqui emerge from the entrance of the bar.. I sighed. Looks like our clothes are inappropriate. That emo sure knows how to impress other people.

I saw Ichigo look at his own attire. Well, since we're just going to drink, we thought that a simple t-shirt and jeans with our favorite chucks will do. I smiled. He looks so adorable.

I put my arm around his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Don't worry, ya' still look so hot Ichi.. The girls will have to secure their panties if they don't want it to fall after seeing you.."

And there it goes. He blushed. Oh how I love to tease him. I laughed as he punched my shoulder. Stopping when my eyes caught something.

But Ichigo immediately pulled my attention towards himself as he slightly slapped my face.

"Guys, guys, get a room please.."

We heard Ulquiorra say.

"Shut the fuck up emo."

I answered back. Ichigo just laughed. I like this part of him too. No matter what other people say about us. He would always just laugh. If it was me, I would've kicked this emo's ass.

"So, are we just going to stand here?"

We heard him say. He was grinning with those blush on his face. I chuckled with Ulqui as we started walking towards the bar. This is going to be a long night.

Right before we entered, Ichigo tugged on my shirt. I leaned a little closer as he whispered something.

"You saw him right?"

I nodded. I tried to see him using my peripheral view. Black. One of those lame assed guys who roams around our town.

"Don't look, he's still there. I can feel him."

"Huh?"

Ichigo's face is serious. I frowned.

"He's different. Can't you tell? The energy coming from him, is different from those black guys that we saw before. I don't know, but something's telling me to be careful."

We entered the bar, heavy music flooded our ears. I supposed it will be much better to talk about it later.

I supressed a sigh as we looked around. Yeah. Let's enjoy first.

* * *

...

I grabbed the shot glass that Ulqui placed in front of me and chugged it down with just one gulp.

Fuck! I frowned. Eww.. It was like drinking a 100% isopropyl alcohol. Who the hell invented this damn drink? Shit. Don't get me wrong. I don't normally swear. But mother fucking shit. This is just so.. I don't know.. Awful?

I heard Ulquiorra laugh as he saw my fucking face.

"Looks like yer' not enjoying this compared to Grimmjow huh?"

I looked behind my back and saw Grimmjow on the edge of the dance floor, girls surrounding him. I smirked.

"Dangerous for me huh? More like dangerous for girls. Asshole."

I laughed with Ulqui. Then I stopped, frowning.

The hell? I thought he's going to take care of me? That asshole.

Ulquiorra placed another shot glass in front of me still laughing, and I immediately gulped it down, ignoring the foul taste, and feeling my throat warm up.

Fuck. I think I'm gonna need another one.

I gave my glass back to Ulqui asking for another one. He complied, then I drunk it one more time. Shit, I feel so hot. One more.

"Woah woah! Slow down Berry! Ya' gonna drink that whole bottle up eh?"

Nnoitra suddenly came from Mars. He was grinning like an asshole. I bet he just fucked one of those girls around here. He's just like Grimmjow when it comes to fucking girls. I frowned as I drunk one more shot of that fucking alcohol as Nnoitra wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Fuck off Nnoi.. Go shag another of those fucking girls somewhere.."

I saw Nnoitra's grin widen. I slapped his arm away from me. Then I heard Ulqui answer a question. Maybe Nnoitra asked him something.

"15. He's quite good."

"Heh. 'course I am!"

I answered, knowing that they're talking about how many glasses of Tequilla did I managed to drink. 15 huh? Maybe I should order my own bottle.

"Do you think you can go home alone Ichigo? Looks like Grimmy is going to fuck some of those sluts."

I chuckled with Nnoitra as I turn and looked at Grimmjow's direction.

"No, mom will be very angry if I went home alone."

"How are you going to get that mother fucker away from there huh? I heard those sluts won't budge, well, unless you give them a good fuck."

I nod, then I took Nnoitra's shot away from him and gulped it before giving it back. I heard him curse me, I just hushed him. Then an idea came into my mind.

I grinned and snatched another glass that Ulquiorra was about to pass to Nnoitra. Drunk it, and stepped down from the stool that I was sitting on. Hah. This is going to be really good!

"Where ya' goin' Ichi?"

I looked back and smiled. Fuck I'm grinning a lot tonight.

"I'm going to get Grimmjow back."

I returned my gaze on Grimmjow and started walking slowly, My feet swaying a little bit, feeling Ulqui and Nnoitra's eyes watch my every move. I heard those girls laugh and giggle to whatever Grimmjow is saying.

The hell is funny? Grimmjow? Funny? Didn't they know that "Corny" is Grimmjow's middle name?

I huffed, I'm going to make a good show in here. Nnoitra is going to love this.

"Hey! Excuse me but, is that your hand on my boyfriend?"

They stopped. Great. I got their attention now. This is going to be really awesome. I hope this won't taint Grimmjow's reputation that much.

"Excuse me?"

That fucking bitch who's clinging to Grimmjow like a barnacle raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I saw Grimmjow turn his attention towards me too. His face? White as ghost. Priceless. I chuckled.

"Are you deaf or something bitch? I said, your hand. is. on. my. fucking. boyfriend."

As if to mock me, she pulled Grimmjow towards her more, forcing Grimmjow to stand up and face me. Hah. He's confused. I hope he won't tease me about this in the future.

"Ow really? Are you a faggot or something?"

Faggot? Faggot she said? Now, that's a good one. I chuckled. I looked at Grimmjow straight to his eyes. Those shocking blue eyes. He's frowning. I can see that he's really confused right now. But of course, he wanna see what I'm going to do. He's always like that.

"Humor me BITCH."

I answered back still chuckling. Her eyebrows twitched.

Oooooh! Look at that. The bitch is angry!

"Then prove it!"

She almost shouted at me. I grinned. Oh yeah. This is going to be really funny.

I slapped her arm away from Grimmjow,so hard that I heard her whimper. I would've liked to look at her face right now, but I need to finish this first.

I looked at Grimmjow. I looked at those smothering blue eyes. Then I reached out and cupped his face in one fluid motion. Pulled him, then smashed my lips to his. I moaned. Closing my eyes as I parted my lips for him.

* * *

...

"Then prove it!"

I heard her say. I saw all these girls eyeing Ichigo the moment we entered the bar. And I hate it.

They were looking at him like he's some kind of a fuck toy. That's why I went and talked to them, catching their attention and keeping it away from him. I can't let them have their way on Ichigo. Well, not with their reputation as whores. Ichigo deserves someone better. Someone who can take care of him. Someone who's willing to give away their eyes, kidneys, lungs, blood, liver and heart for him. Someone that's going to make him happy.

Wait. Is she shouting at Ichigo? This fucking bitch is shouting at Ichigo? I felt anger rise from my guts. I would've yanked my arm away from her if only I didn't saw that grin from Ichigo's lips. Shit. He only grins like that if he's going to do something out of this world. How many shots did that fucking emo gave him?

I turned my gaze towards Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, a few steps away from here. They're both amused. They're both watching us. Like a fucking eclipse is about to happen. What the hell?

The woman's grasp disappeared. Then suddenly Ichigo's hands are cupping my face, he pulled me closer and landed his lips on mine.

...

What am I about to do again? Aww Fuck. I forgot.

I heard him moaned. Shit. What the fuck is happening here? I closed my eyes, then I felt his lips parted as a wet tongue started to lick my lips. My hands involuntarily moved towards his hips, then I let out a sigh as I opened my lips for him, allowing his tongue to come inside my mouth. He moaned once more.

My right hand snaked its way around his neck and pulled him much closer as he clung his arms around my neck.

Mmmm.. Fucking shit. I never imagined that Ichigo tasted this fucking good.

My tongue started playing with his. Thrusting inside his mouth. Fighting for domination and tilting his head for a much better access. It was my turn to moan this time. I can taste Tequilla from his mouth. But there is also this distinct taste. Sweet like strawberry and honey. Yummy.

Please remind me, why haven't I kissed him before? Oh yeah. Because he's my fucking Bestfriend. Screw that. I haven't even kissed a man before this. I'm straight for crying out loud! I gasped as Ichigo grind his groin against mine. That's when I noticed how hard I am. Shit, why does this feel so good? Oh fuck wait. Am I gay now?

Then I heard something.

_"Grimmjow.. Grimmjow please.."_

_..._

_"You said we'll train together.. You said we'll defeat them.. Grimm... Don't die on me please.."_

I stopped moving. I felt my blood drain my body.

What the fuck? What the hell is that? How-? What-? Shit. Am I going crazy?

Ichigo slowed down, then our lips parted, a thin thread of saliva still connecting our lips. He grinned and placed small kisses on my lips before completely allowing a small space between us and turning around to face those woman who are still gaping on us. Shit, they're still here?

I wound my arms around his waist, then he chuckled. I frowned. Still thinking about what I heard.

"Leave. And stay away from my boyfriend. Bitch."

"You..!"

Everything happened so fast. I would've stopped her, but Ichigo was much more faster. He leaned his hands on my chest for support and raised his left leg, pointing his feet on her face in one graceful motion. His one-legged-stance is awesome. She stopped moving. Her eyes bulging out like she saw a fucking ghost. Then she lost her balance and fell on the floor. Still looking at Ichigo. Blushing.

I saw the other girls pulled her away, as Ichigo slowly lowered his foot back on the ground.

When she's completely out of sight, I heard Ichigo sighed. He turned around to face me with that annoyed look. Then he frowned. If I could blush. I already did.

"Grimm, let's go home."

I heard him say. I nodded, then he pulled me towards Ulquiorra and Nnoitra who are both laughing their asses of. We're going to be a hot issue in school this Monday. I'm 100% sure about that.

I walked slowly, allowing Ichigo to guide me. What the hell did I just heard?

* * *

...

A strong light appeared in the middle of darkness as Juhabach sat on his throne. As the light vanished, a man wearing a Shinigami uniform appeared and kneel 10 meters away from the place where he was sitting.

"Report."

He uttered in a rather very bored tone. The man nodded.

"Still no signs of progress my Lord. I even tried pretending as a Shinigami and appeared in front of him. But I still received no reaction from him."

Juhabach sighed aloud. He's losing his patience. How long does he need to wait for Ichigo?

"And the Hollow?"

"He's completely unaware of our existence my lord. He was completely reborn now. No traces of Hollow reatsu from him."

Another sigh. It's good news that the Hollow did not develop any form of power. There is a very high chance that he could be reborn as a special one since he used to be an Espada. But looks like it will never happen now. But this is not enough. He needs Ichigo. He's losing his time. He cannot wait for another millennium. He need to do it now.

"Tell the others to prepare. If Ichigo won't wake up after a month, we are going to force him."

"And the hollow? My lord?"

"Kill him if he resist."

"Yes. My lord."

The man nodded as strong light flooded the room once more. Juhabuch smirked as he leaned his head back, gazing at the ceiling of his great hall.

"You heard that? We are going to wake him up soon. Looks like you're going to lose this game.. Soul King."

Juhaback laughed evilly as a huge glass tube behind him shimmered.

* * *

...

I slowly got out of the taxi with Ichigo on my back. I have to piggy-back-ride him because he's so wasted. Stupid Ichi.

I sighed. Who told him to drink that much? Geez, I'm totally going to kick that Ulquiorra on Monday.

I need to walk for 15 minutes because the stupid driver said that our street was dangerous. That there are a lot of gangsters here. Oh please. We grew up here. And we never encountered one. Fuck. Who ever that guy that's spreadin' rumors about this place is goin' to die the moment I land my hands on him.

As if that was not enough. My stupid brain created a complete rewind of what happened earlier. I stopped and stared at Ichigo's reflection on a tinted window of a car that was parked on the street. He was sleeping calmly. Watching Ichigo sleep is one of my favorite past time. And I won't miss it over a soccer game.

I looked at his face. Damn, is it just me or the weather tonight is extremely hot?

Then my eyes landed on his lips. Fuck. I can still taste those lips. Why did he kissed me? What came into his mind? Damn, I got a lot of questions for you Ichigo. You better answer me correctly or I'll.. Oh fuck never mind.

I continued walking. Feeling a little bit antsy. Why did I became aware of Ichigo's body now? He's lean, but muscled. He's small, but strong. His eyes tells everything that he's hiding. Those brown eyes that are full of confidence. I sighed again. What the hell happened to me?

Then I suddenly felt something.

I looked around, aware that we are not alone. Everything suddenly felt so heavy. Like something is pressing us down. Like I was submerged under water.

It's getting harder to breath.

Then I saw him came out from an alley not too far from where I'm standing. Or should I say they?

He was the whitest man I've ever saw. Those fucking golden eyes are the creepiest eyes I ever landed my eyes on. And as if to make everything much more creepy, he looks just like Ichigo. What the fuck is going on here?

Then a huge cat walked out behind him. No. Not just a cat. I know this animal. Mom told me about this specie before.

It was a White Panther. With a fucking blue familiar eyes.

I tightened my hold on Ichigo. Looking around if there are people around here.

Strange. But they're familiar. Who are these freaks?

* * *

**^_^ Sorry for the late update guys.. I was a bit busy last weekend. Anyway.. Here's the lastest chap. Hope you guys would like it.**

**Thanks for the follows, and the reviews. It was like my salary for working hard. *grins***

**Thank you so much...**

**Please reviews!**

**Reviews Reviews Revies..**


	5. Give Me A Sign

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ^_^**

* * *

**"Give Me A Sign"**

_I can feel you falling away  
No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way_

* * *

...

I studied my surrounding. I need to look for an exist if ever these guys would attack us. Then I realized that there's a panther here. As if I could out ran a fucking panther for crying out loud!

I planted my feet on the ground. Determined to walk pass them, but I'm having doubts now. I know I'm strong. And I don't want to lose to any-fucking-one. But I'm no stupid. Specially when Ichi is sleeping soundly on my back. Something about these freaks is making my heart race.

But I need to know what they want.

"You need something?"

I tried my best to sound cool. Man, but that freaking albino is grinning. I mean, yeah, Nnoitra's grin is so scary. Something that you can only see in your nightmares. But this guy's? It was like starring right on the Demon King himself.

I turned my gaze on the panther just to avoid myself a nightmare. And he starred right back at me, and it's making my heart race too. But in a different kind of way. It was like I saw this panther before. He's so familiar. Specially those eyes.

"Grimmjow, correct?"

I reverted my eyes back to the albino. He was still grinning. I gulped.

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

I heard him chuckled. A very high tuned chuckle. I definitely heard that crazy laughter before. I can't, just remember where.

"Well, we've met, but we're not close."

Met me before? Fuck, but why can't I remember this prick? Will I be able to forgot those ghostly eyes? That grin?

This time, I heard a low grunt. It's not from the albino. Maybe from the panther?

"So, what do you want?"

The panther and the albino looked at each other upon hearing me. It was like this was their first time hearing me speak.

Fuck it. I hate it when someone is making a fool out of me. I started walking forward when they turned their gaze towards me once more. But this time, both of them are serious. This made me more curious. Specially to that panther. I never knew that panthers could be this intellectual.

"I'm sorry but you cannot pass."

What the fuck?! I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

The albino frowned. Shit, how the fuck can he be so striking similar to Ichigo? I've been with Ichigo since childhood, and I'm 100% sure that he doesn't have a twin. This is getting really freaky.

"Trust me, you will not like it here. There's another way behind. Ya' can take that one."

My insides started to boil. Is he telling me to walk another 20 minutes when our house is just 10 minutes away? Not like Ichigo is heavy, but I really wanna crash now. I hissed.

"And why the fuck should I trust you?! I don' even know you!"

I heard the panther snarled. Then our eyes met.

_"Just fucking follow him Grimmjow. This is for your own sake."_

I blinked. I felt my jaw drop, and my eyes widened.

I'm sorry? Did t-that panther just t-talked to me? What the hell? How is that possible!

"Y-You c-can talk?!"

I swear I saw that panther smirked. I swear. Shit. I think I'm going crazy.

I turned my eyes back to that albino. He was still frowning.

"What the hell is happening here?! Who are you?!"

I'm scared. Yeah. Who doesn't? Seriously? A talking panther?

I heard the albino sigh. Then I saw his eyebrows furrowed.

"Trust me Grimmjow. I will never put Aibou's life in danger. Just, go."

"Aibou?"

I saw him look at Ichigo with warm eyes. Like, he was looking at the most important thing in the whole world. I can't help but snarl. I know that look!

I wanna puke. I need to get away from here. I need to get Ichigo away from him.

I stepped back, then again, then I turned around and started walking away, fast.

I risked a glance on them just to check if they're following us, but they are still standing there, watching us move away from them.

Shit, first, Ichi's sister, then that damn black person, then this! What a freaky day!

* * *

...

Shiro sighed as he watched Grimmjow walk away from them. Eyeing Ichigo who is still sleeping on the back of that blue haired bastard.

He grinned. He can sense it. The wheels has been set in motion. He's been waiting for this for the past 18 years.

The moment that Ichigo came to their "World" that time to say goodbye, he already knows that it's not going to be forever. Ichigo entrusted everything to him. And if he wanna go and be together with his King once more, he needs to protect them until the promised day comes.

And that said promised day is near.

Pantera pushed himself towards Shiro's legs and rubbed himself on it. He was purring. Shiro sighed.

"Yeah kitty, I know. They already pushed the button. It will not be that long. We can go back to them now. Just wait for a little bit more.."

_"Nee Shiro.. I miss Grimmjow.."_

"I miss Aibou too.."

Pantera purred. Still rubbing himself around Shiro's leg.

"But we need to get much stronger Kitty.. For them. The war is about to start. I can feel those fucking Quincies make their move. We cannot allow them to hurt Aibou.."

Pantera's eyes glittered as he gaze towards the other side of the road.

"We need to clean up now. Grimmjow is running. He'll arrive there in 15 minutes."

Shiro faced the same direction and grinned as a loud howl pierced through the night.

_"I'm hungry Shiro.."_

"Let's eat."

Shiro chuckled as they both leaped upwards, and lunged themselves towards a huge distorted black figure.

* * *

...

I sighed as I watch Ichi sleep in my bed. I just finished calling Sayoko-san to tell her that Ichi is going to spend the night here with me. She agreed right away of course. Mom is there after all.

Mom would always visit her when Sayoko-san is alone. Ichi's father, Takaharu-san is always busy in the hospital. Only going home once or twice a week. So my mom would always go there to spend time with her. My mom can't afford to be alone after all. She always remember my dad.

My dad died in an excavation when I was only 4 years old. I don't remember him anymore. But mom would always say that I looked like my dad.

_"You got his eyes.."_

She always say. Then she would frown. I hate it.

I studied Ichigo's calm face.

I still can't believe what is happening right now. That albino. How did he know my name? Why is he talking like he knows a lot about me and Ichi? And that fucking talking panther. Then that hair-raising howl. There's just so much to take in. I hope I won't get an emotional break down. Yeah. Of course not. I'm Grimmjow Jinnouchi, and I'm not that weak.

I sat down on the floor and placed my chin on the mattress of my bed, facing Ichigo. I frowned.

He's so relaxed. And so quiet when he sleeps. I never heard him snore. He was just so peaceful when he sleeps, so peaceful that you could almost imagine that he's already dead.

But of course he's not. He's still breathing. And that breathing keeps me relaxed.

I sighed as I felt his warm breath on my face. I felt my body shuddered.

Why am I feeling this way? Ichigo is my bestfriend. Why am I having dirty thoughts about him?

I felt my dick stirred, and my blood rushing through my veins. Holy-fucking-shit. I think I'm screwed.

I closed my eyes sighed again. Then I looked at him.

"This is your fucking fault Ichigo." I whispered.

"What came into your mind? Why did you kissed me?"

I raised my right hand and caressed his hair that is now blocking half of his eyes.

"I think I will not be able to get you out of my head now. I will not be able to get away from you now."

...

Then I saw him blinked. Oh, my, god. I felt my blood rushed out of my face. H-H-HOLY SHIT!

He was staring back at me, with those fucking blank eyes!

I immediately sat up straight and looked away. I can feel heat pooling on my cheeks.

Then I heard him chuckled.

"I thought you will not be able to get away from me?"

I forced myself to look at him. Only to see him trying his best not to laugh. I snarled.

"You son-of-a-bitch.."

I stood up and sat on the bed then lay down beside him, locking my eyes on those burning amber.

I heard him gasped. I grinned.

"Look who's gasping now.."

I chuckled as I saw him turned his gaze away from me. Even though it's now dark in my room, I can still feel the heat coming from his cheeks. I bet his blushing right now.

I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. Then I kissed his forehead affectionately.

I heard him sighed. I swear I could almost hear him purr. God, Ichi.. You're ruining me..

I pushed him away a little bit to see his face. That's a mistake.

I can't believe I lasted 18 years without screwing this man. He's just so adorable. So pure. I want him to be mine.

"Don't give me that face Ichi.. Please.. Damn.. You're turning me on.."

He gasped. Then I rerun what I just said in my head. Oh fuck. I sounded like a pervert. But it's true, says my fucking dick. Oh please let me through this..

I never felt this attracted to other girls I dated. I never felt this, deprived when it comes to sex. I never held back whenever I felt my dick stirred. But with Ichi.. I just have to do it all. This is my fucking first time feeling like this towards a man. I have an idea of what to do of course, but I don' wanna hurt Ichi.

Screw that. I don' wanna force him. I don' want him to be awkward towards me. I will die if that happens.

I heard him sigh, then he held my hands that are now cupping his face. Another sigh.

"I never felt this way before Grimm.. I don't know what is happening to me.. I don't know why I kissed you either."

He looked at me..With those damn sexy eyes. I gulped.

"You have no idea how happy you made me when I heard you say that you cannot go away from me anymore.. I thought, that you'll keep your distance after I kissed you.."

"No.. Of course not Ichi.. How can I do that?"

He smiled. Then I felt his cheeks warm up again.

"I never imagined that I was attracted to you until I kissed you.. It was.. Perfect."

I can't help but chuckle.

"Perfect is an understatement Ichi.. That's for sure."

He smiled once more, then his eyes glittered. I gulped. Oh.. shit.

"Grimm.. Kiss me.. please?"

It was like my brain died that very moment. I can't think anymore. I just pulled him and crushed my lips on him with so much longing.

There are no testing the waters. There are no awkward moment. We opened our mouths right away and allowed our tongues to play. It was like freeing your dog that you kept inside a cage for a very long time. It was wild.

I moved my hand on his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned and tilt his head as he wound his arms around my head to fist my hair. Oh shit was all that I could say. I think I'm completely hard now.

I moved my other hand to his sides. Touching him, feeling him. And he shudders every time I apply pressure to his body. I then cupped his ass and grind my groin to his. I allowed myself to moaned, shit. He's so sexy. And he's hard.

I pulled his leg and put it around my waist, then I pulled him on top of me. He sat there on top of me, staring at me with those lustful eyes, and all that I could do is just stare back.

I think I'm losing my edge now.

But like I said, I don' wanna force him. I want him to lead the way as much as possible.

He smiled and pulled his shirt off his head, then reached and helped me with mine. Then he sat there again and stared at me. Memorizing every nook of my body.

I did the same. I bathe him with my gaze. Staring at his chest, his washboard abs, his neck, his navel. All.

Ichigo's body is not as hard as mine. After all, Karate is his only means of working out. While I visit the a gym with Nnoitra frequently. But it was not bad. In fact, it suits him. I licked my lips.

And he was mine.

He licked his lips too, after that, he leaned forward to kiss me again. Grinding our erections in the process.

He moaned. No, I think we both moaned. I really need to release this. I'll go crazy if I don't.

I reached for this pants, cupping his erection first to see if he'll allow me to do it.

"Ahh, G-Grimm.."

He moved his face on my neck and licked me there. He was bucking his erection towards my hand too. I took it as a sign that it's okay. Ohhh fuck. I can't take this anymore.

I opened the zipper of his pants, a little bit hasty, but I don't think he mind.

I slid my hands inside his boxers, and cupped his ass.

Oh perfect. It was so firm, a kind of ass that makes you wanna smack all night long.

He moaned again as he sat up, arching his back.

I spread it, and playfully pressed my finger on his entrance.

"H-Haaah.. G-Grimm.. T-That feels so good.."

I think I would've cum right now.

I hissed as I felt his hands on my own erection, rubbing it through the fabric. Then, as if he was not content with that, he opened the zipper of my pants reached inside my boxers and freed my manhood in one fluid motion.

I can't help but moan. His hands, are cold. It made me shiver.

He grasped my dick, and started pumping me. Slow at first, and it's not enough.

"Shit, faster Ichi.."

I reached for his erection and started matching his speed, as my other hand circles and press his entrance.

"Ahhhww, f-fuck Grimm! S-Shit.."

I closed my eyes and moaned. Ahh, this is so good.

I felt him pulled my hand that now rubbing his erection. Then he took two of my fingers and put them inside his mouth.

He licked and sip my fingers, as he held both of our manhood and pumped us together.

Haah. I never imagined that it's this good to be pumped with another man's dick. Hell, I never imagined that I'm capable of doing this.

I opened my eyes and stared at Ichigo. He had his eyes closed too. Damn, he was so sexy.

I pulled my fingers out from his mouth and used my other fingers to spread his ass and press my two wet fingers against his hole.

He gasped once more

"Ohhh G-Grimm.

I felt him tightened his hold on our erection.

Then after a few seconds, I started pushing one of my fingers inside him.

He gasped as he held his breath. He's hands stopped moving. Shit, he's so tight.

"Is it painful?"

He violently shook his head. I sighed. He's always holding it in.

I pushed my finger further, then pulled it out, then pushed it again. He's face is unexplainable.

After a few seconds, I pushed another finger in, and that's when I saw a painful expression on his face.

I was about to pull it out when he started pumping us again. As if he was telling me to continue.

Which I did.

Until I heard him moan.

This one is different. He arched his back as if I hit something inside him. And it's pleasuring him.

I did it once more, and this time, he shouted my name.

I grinned. I'm getting excited again.

I moved my fingers faster. And he pumped us faster too.

Ohh fuck, I think I'm not going to last that long.

"Ohh.. Ahhw G-Grimm, f-fuck! I.. 'm cumming.. S-Shit.."

He's panting now. Well, I'm panting now too. I bucked my hips towards him. I want him to move it faster.

He did, and I moved my fingers inside him faster too.

He's showering me with curses now. Shit, I never imagined that Ichigo can be this wild in bed.

"G-Grimm.. Ohh fuck G-Grimm!"

I felt something wet on my stomach as Ichigo continued pumping us. His hole tightened around my fingers. Ohh fuck.. I'm almost there..

"S-Shit... "

Then I felt that familiar tightening around my groin as I released myself on to his hands, moaning and cursing him.

We both stared on each other as we try and catch our breath. After a few seconds, I pulled out my fingers from him and looked at those lustful, tired eyes, as the effect of our orgasm subsides.

"T-That was amazing.."

I heard him say. I just grinned.

"Understatement."

He chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed me. Then he looked at my eyes.

"I think.. I'm in love with you Grimm.."

I think, my heart stopped beating.

Whenever a girl would tell me that she loved me, I would always feel angry. I only wanna have fun. I don't want this serious kind of shit.

But when Ichi whispered those words. My head went completely blank.

I have to remind myself to relax. And breath.

I think I looked so dumb to Ichigo, with my perpetual grin that is now pasted on my lips.

And pulled him to a tight hug. And let out a deep sigh as I realized something.

I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I think I do too.."

* * *

...

Zangetsu sat on one of those glass covered tables in the middle of darkness. He sighed as he looked out of a huge window. Staring particularly on the moon.

He sighed once more. Then he turned his gaze back to the sword that is currently on display inside an old war museum. He's been here for quite some time now. But now, he can feel Ichigo's reatsu growing. It's just a matter of time.

A low white glow caught his attention as the blue sword that is now sitting beside his sword started to moved.

He smirked.

"Yeah, you can feel him too right?"

He returned his gaze back to the moon.

"It's just a matter of time. Be more patient.. Enyo Bellona."

* * *

** OH MY GOSH! *clears throat***

**Sorry for that. Umm, this is my first time writing lemon, so I hope you guys would forgive me.**

**Please tell me what to do. ^_^**

**And thanks for reading.. **

**Reviews Reviews Reviews!**


	6. Break The Ice

**Sorry for the late update guys.. I lost my plot bunnies because Hyuuga Neji died.. *cries***

**Anyway, I'm back, I hope that you'll enjoy this one.. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.. But I would be glad and more than honored to be. ^_^**

* * *

**"Break The Ice"**

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying_

* * *

...

I woke up the next morning not because of my alarm clock, but because I feel so hot, and sticky, and well, tired.

I sighed.

I hate it when I wake up because it's hot. Maybe I forgot to take a shower last night.

I was about to sat up when a pair of arms tightened around my waist and pulled me back to the bed. I gasped as I felt someone breatho n my neck. That's when I remembered what exactly happened.

_Holy cow.._

I don't have to see myself in front of a mirror to know how red I am right now.

Yeah. Last night, something happened between me and Grimmjow. Oh god, I think I will not be able to face him right now. Please kill me now!

"Mmmm.. Good Morning Ich.."

He stirred and pushed his face upon my shoulder, tightening his embrace around my chest.

Shit.. My heart started to race. His voice is so sexy.

What happened to the good old annoying voice that wakes me up every Saturday morning?

He sighed.

"A-Are you okay Ichi?"

I nodded, if it's possible to get much redder, I think my cheeks would've done it already.

"I-I'm fine.."

I heard him sighed again.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

I gulped. Inhale... Exhale..

"J-Just overwhelmed.. That's all.."

I heard him chuckled as he tried to turn my body to face him. I did.

"What's so overwhelming huh?"

I look away from him. He's grinning and he's not wearing a shirt. His muscled body is screaming _Hell Yeah! Fucking touch me, lick me, praise me you son of a bitch!_

"Y-You know. It's overwhelming.. This. I never imagined that this will happen to us.."

I saw his eyebrow raised. It's my turn now to sigh. He just don't get it. This, is a BIG change for me. Nothing is the same now.

"Grimmjow, you know that I'm not gay right?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. I felt something click inside my head. What does that shrugged mean?

I stood up, ready to march out of his room when I felt his hand pulled me back towards the bed. I fell, and he immediately hugged me tight. He's laughing made me frown.

Damn him.

"But you never liked girls before.."

I heard him say as he placed his chin on my shoulder again.

"Asshole.. I never said I didn't like them.. I-I.. just never had time for them.."

"Sounds like the same for me.."

I grit my teeth, trying to unclasp his arms around me.

"Let me go asshole... Here I am, trying to figure out what's happening. Why did we suddenly felt like that, What will happen between us from now on, and you're just laughing about it! You're making fun of me!"

Grimmjow's arms tightened more, it made me gasp. God, this man has an iron grasp!

"I'm not making fun of you Ichi.."

"Whatever.."

"I'm serious."

I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled.

We stayed like that for thirty minutes. He's hugging me from behind, as I pushed myself towards his chest. It's making me feel so relaxed. And safe.

I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing.

"Grimm"

"Hn?"

I sighed.

"W-What are we now?"

Pause.

Holy cow.. Please don't say that we're fuck buddies now.

"What do you mean?"

Oh common! What? Should I be the one to settled things between us?! Oh fuck him.

I can't help but sigh again. Then he laughed. I frowned.

"Go on laugh, you prick."

I covered my face with one of his pillows, only to be snatched away again by this laughing demon.

"Ichi.. I feel so sticky.. Let's take a bath.."

He grinned. and I can't help but sigh. He knows me too well. I can't just say no to this prick, in love, or not in love.

I sighed again as I stood up and lead the way to his shower room, followed by this fucking sexy asshole.

* * *

...

Juhabach stared out to Rukongai from the western gate of Seireitei. The vast city, which used to be so colorful, and ordinary, is now covered with snow and ice. The houses, the trees, even the people are now engulfed by snow like huge statues giving out this very strange, creepy feeling. As if time stopped moving.

"My lord, it is not good for you to stay out in here."

Haschwald kneel behind Juhabach, his eyes displays his worries as his master still stared far away.

"This city.. Is dead."

"My lord, we haven't found a way to melt the ice yet. Looks like the two ice user shinigamis used a very special Kiddo to freeze everyone in Soul Society."

Juhabach turned around to look back inside Seireitei. Snow is now falling. And all of the people inside, is frozen.

"It's been 17 years. How long do I still need to wait before those ice melts?"

Juhabach's voice is calm, but you can hear the edge of it. That made Haschwald flinch.

"The kiddo that was used was so powerful my lord. We need to find the shinigamis that performed the kiddo first.."

"Why haven't you found them?"

Haschwald lowered his head.

"I apologize my lord."

Juhabach sighed and started walking back inside Seireitei. Glancing on each statue of ice that are now scattered all over the place.

_"You, are going down Juhabach. Kurosaki Ichigo will return, and kill you.. But for now.."_

_The young man panted as he grasp his left shoulder that is now covered with blood. He turned and walked staggering towards the young woman who's also wounded but was still holding her sword, pointing it towards Juhabach. Another man just stared at them, worried, but aware of what's happening._

_"For now.. "_

_The young man held out his hand in front of the woman, and the woman immediately gave her sword to him with a slight nod._

_"__I will put the whole Soul Society to sleep.."_

_The woman started mouthing encantations and spells, as the young man raised the sword to the heaven. Juhabach just stood there, watching the whole scene._

_"Until.. He returns.."_

_He lowered the sword and struck it to the ground. A huge amount of wind blasted from it. All of the quincies leaped out of the way as ice crept out of the sword, freezing everyone and anything that it touches._

_In just a few seconds, the whole Soul Society was covered by ice, and snow._

Juhabach smiled from the memory. These shinigamis never fails to amuse him. He never thought that such a technique can be done by these young people. Specially Hitsugaya.

That young man, who controls Ice, has fire on his eyes as he stared back at him during that time. Funny. For a man who controls ice to hold such a menacing aura. He's definitely a prodigy.

And that young noble from the Kuchiki clan. To be able to channel her energy and allow another shinigami to control her sword at such a very young age. She's also exceptional.

Juhabach slowly and silently walked towards the center of Seireitei. He was being followed by Haschwald, their feet crunching against the snow.

"These pitiful creatures are definitely determined to give me a hard time."

"Yes my lord, but in just one month, I'm sure that we will be able to finish what we've started."

Juhabach nodded, his steps getting a bit faster.

"My lord, just a small question, if you'd permit.."

Juhabach stopped and turned towards Haschwald. Haschwald was a bit surprised by the sudden movement, but immediately composed himself as he turned his face towards the snow-covered-floor.

"D-Do you really think that.. Kurusaki Ichigo can do it? I mean.. my lord, you were not able to.."

Haschwald turned his gaze towards Juhabach's right arm that is now hidden under his white cape that's draping all the way to his ankles.

Juhabach turned away, but he didn't walked forward. He looked up to the grey sky, particularly to the falling snow. His eyebrows furrowed.

"He have to. He's everything that I am not. That's why we need him.. "

Juhabach started walking again, and Haschwald followed without hesitation.

"Tell everyone to stop looking for the shinigamis. We need to focus our strength to Ichigo."

Haschwald nodded, then he immediately left Juhabach to announce the new command to everyone.

Juhabach sighed and turned his gaze towards the highest place inside Seireitei. The Sōkyoku Hill. His eyes narrowing a little as he smirked and continued walking.

* * *

...

"Rukia.. Are you okay?"

Rukia turned and looked at Renji as they sat inside a cave, avoiding the cold weather outside. Renji smiled as he looked back at her, earning a very wary look from her. Renji has been always like that. He acts like there's nothing wrong. She sighed. She really needs to be a bit optimistic like him. She nodded and smiled as she returned her gaze back towards the entrance of the cave. She installed enough kiddo spells to hide their reatsu from the patrolling quincies all over the place, but somehow, it still made her feel wary. Like it wasn't enough. Like she's still weak.

"It's been 18 years.. Still no signs of Ichigo huh.."

Renji huffled as he turned his gaze towards the same thing that Rukia is staring at. He sounded really drained.

"Don't say that. Ichigo will return. He'll be back, and he'll save us."

Renji chuckled. The dim light inside the cave is making him look a few more years older, together with a few facial hair that's now scattered all over his face, and his red hair a bit much longer.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want him back anymore."

"RENJI!"

Rukia shouted as she stood up from the floor and looked at Renji with wide frightened eyes. As if he just admitted that he's a hollow. Renji just sighed as he returned her accusing gaze with tired eyes.

Rukia grew a few inches for the past 18 years. Her features, are more womanly now, her hair grew much longer since they started hiding. Because she doesn't have time to tend to herself, she just allowed her hair to grew up to her waist, which she would later on tie into a pony tail.

"No Rukia, don't get me wrong.. I don't want him to return.. This is not his problem. He's been risking his life for us.. I just want him to be happy now."

Rukia's eyes become solemn as she sat down again. This is too much for her. She cannot fight without her sword since it's still struck inside Seireitei, but she's been practicing her kiddos ever since. That, and her sword consuming her reatsu, is slowly draining her. But she needs to stay strong. For everyone. Until Ichigo returns.

"I want to make Ichigo happy too... But, no one can help us now aside from him.."

Renji frowned as he watch Rukia fights to suppress her tears. He promised Byakuya that he's going to take care of Rukia. And it pains him to see how much she's suffering now. But he cannot blame Ichigo for this. Ichigo, is not one of them.

After a few minutes, Toshiro entered the cave with a small fox dangling on his shoulder. He immediately sensed that something is wrong with the two as he eyes them suspiciously.

"Are you two, fighting again?"

Rukia and Renji looked at each other and sighed.

"No Captain.."

Rukia answered. Toshiro grabbed the fox on his shoulder and toss it towards Renji as he sat down a nearby boulder, stretching his shoulders a bit.

"Prepare our dinner Abarai."

Renji caught the dead fox in time, but stood up annoyed.

"Why me?"

Toshiro looked at Renji with sharp eyes, making Renji buck up a bit.

"Why? Don't tell me that you want to eat this woman's horrible cooking?! We've been together for 18 years Abarai, why are you still complaining like a child?"

Renji frowned as he grind his teeth, looking at Rukia who's expression is blank. She just shrugged her shoulders as Renji stomped towards the back of the cave.

Toshiro settled back and closed his eyes as Rukia eyes him quietly.

Toshiro is no longer the youngest and smallest Captain in Seireitei. He grew up quite fast since they went away. He's almost as tall as Renji now. Only almost. He has become more manly now, and grew some muscles here and there. But he's still very snob, and always frowning.

Toshiro opened his eyes and saw Rukia staring intently at him.

"What do you want?"

Rukia immediately smiled and looked away.

"N-Nothing captain.."

Toshiro sighed as he scratched his head.

"I went to Seireitei.."

Rukia and Renji gasped after hearing Toshiro. Both of their faces are unexplainable. But no one dared to speak. Maybe, because both of them didn't know what to say. Toshiro sighed again as he sat up straight.

"I heard that they are now planning to bring Ichigo back. Looks like Ichigo's and that Hollow's memories hasn't returned yet."

"Grimmjow.."

Rukia and Renji whispered.

"Yeah, that one."

"But if ever Ichigo and Grimmjow was successfully reborn, Grimmjow would be nothing but a human."

Toshiro shrugged his shoulder as Rukia finished.

"But they seem to be so uptight because of him. I always hear his name from the quincies."

"The wheels are now turning."

Rukia and Toshiro glanced toward Renji who's now standing beside Toshiro. Both of them looked so puzzled.

"I dreamt about Ichigo's hollow last night."

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why didn't you told us?! You know that it's very important to share any information about Ichigo right?!"

Rukia stood up and walked towards Renji, Renji just frowned as he watch Rukia push him.

"It was just a dream Rukia! How would I know that it's connected huh?!"

"Both of you, shut up."

The surrounding suddenly becomes really heavy, Rukia and Renji has to focus their reatsu on their knees to fight the overwhelming power that's now surrounding them. Then as quickly as it appeared, it suddenly vanished. They both looked at Toshiro's direction.

"It's pointless to fight over something that's not important as of now. We need to gain some strength if it's true that Ichigo will return in a few days."

Renji nodded then returned to what he was doing a while ago, and Rukia sat down on the floor. Her heart is racing. But she needs to calm down.

_Ichigo is coming back.. He's now coming back.._

* * *

**Kind of short huh? But I promise that next chapter will be much longer..**

**I was just lacking some Bunnies as of now.. And my stubborn head won't produce any plot.. So, that's all for now..**

**Please tell me your ideas and reviews!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews**


	7. Get Back In My Life

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

**...**

* * *

"**Get Back In My Life"**

_Get back in my life, come knock on my door  
What I'm looking for, I think you should know  
You started a fire, burned me to the floor  
Please don't resist anymore, I'll never leave you alone_

* * *

"Hey Faggot!"

Ichigo clenched his fist while chanting _Don't mind them, don't mind them _in his head as he and Grimmjow walked towards the entrance of their school.

He saw Grimmjow did the same thing as he walk beside him, it was obvious that he was about to reach his limit.

"Grimmjow.."

Ichigo whispered, but Grimmjow didn't even looked at him. He sighed.

"Grimm-jow!"

He repeated, this time, Grimmjow stopped walking and turned to his direction.

"WHAT?!"

His voice was a bit loud. Ichigo flinched.

"Woooooh! The faggots are fighting!"

Someone shouted from Ichigo's right side. He wanted to kill that guy right here, right now. But he can't. They're graduating students. They need to keep up a good behavior, and they're also black belters. They can't just go and kick someone's ass when they wanted to, they're practically a walking deadly weapon. And this is so frustrating.

Ichigo sighed as he started pulling Grimmjow towards the school building, but Grimmjow snatched his arm away. This made Ichigo frown.

"It's been a week Ichi.. At least let me kick their ass!"

Grimmjow is furious. So furious. In fact furious is not even good enough to describe how he feels right now. Ichigo asked him to _Don't mind these bullshits_ the moment their relationship was known in school. Shit. It was not even a relationship yet. He wanted to ask Ichigo to go out with him properly, but with things happening right now, he's just not it the mood.

He should have done it on_ that _morning.

Ichigo sighed as he looked around. People are now glancing their way.

"You know that we can't do that right? Only 2 more weeks to go.. Please wait.. "

Ichigo raised his voice a little so that those bastards will hear him. Yeah, let those fucking assholes hear him.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's eyes. He saw Grimmjow swallowed.

It's good to see that he got this effect on Grimmjow. Yeah, it's good to know.

"..We'll kick their ass together after two weeks Grimm.."

The bell rung.

Grimmjow sighed then turned around rolling his eyes, making his way towards the building as Ichigo tails him while smiling.

* * *

"Yoh faggots."

"Don't even start Nnoitra.."

Ichigo sighed as he put his bag on his chair behind Grimmjow's. Nnoitra is sitting on his table on the right side of Ichigo.

Nnoitra just chuckled as Ichigo and Grimmjow settled down on their chairs. Ulquiorra is already there, same as usual, looking out of the window, frowning.

"What? It's not my fault why everyone is now calling you faggots. You did that on a public place Ichigo, you should've had some idea about what's going to happen after that."

"Don't make me shove my fucking hand inside your throat Nnoitra. Don't ruin my day."

Grimmjow answered back without even looking at Nnoitra's direction. His voice is enough to give shivers on Nnoitra who suddenly frowned.

"Not a good day I see.."

Ulquiorra turned and smiled at Ichigo.

"You said it. With these bully wannabes ruining your morning, nothing can be more perfect."

Ichigo sighed again.

"I told you I'll fuckin' kick their ass, but you won't let me."

Grimmjow looked at him too, but this time, he was just annoyed. Nnoitra managed to smile.

"And I fucking told you too that you cannot. Not at least after 2 weeks."

"Well, I don't think the teachers will let you guys off that easily. I mean, it's already hard with those hairs, and now that your hairs were proven to be natural, which took 2 years, another issue rose. You know them, they'll do anything, no, everything to discipline both of you, who they considers as, well, intelligent delinquents."

Nnoitra chuckled again. Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow leaned back smirking.

"Must be hard being intelligent and bad ass at the same time huh?"

Nnoitra commented before he sat down his own chair. Their classmates did the same thing as their teacher came to the room.

"You said it."

Grimmjow huffed.

* * *

"You have everything Ichigo?"

"Yeah mom.. I already packed everything two weeks ago, just to be ready."

Ichigo answered as he wiped his hands on a towel hanging on their refrigerator's handle when the door bell rung.

"Must be Franziska and Grimmjow, will you open the door for me Ichi?"

Ichigo got out of the kitchen and went to their main door to open it. And sure enough, it was Grimmjow, with Franziska-san.

"Good morning ICHIGO!"

Franziska swoop Ichigo just before he manage to react, hugging him tightly. Ichigo blushed.

"G-Good morning t-too, F-Franziska-san.."

"Mom! You're killin' Ichigo!"

Grimmjow swatted Franziska's hands away which earned him a frown from her.

"Franziska, Grimmjow, what are you doing there? Come inside.."

Sayoko's voice flooded from the kitchen.

"Yeah.. We're here Yoko!"

They went inside the house, with Grimmjow settling on the living room with Ichigo, and Franziska walking towards the kitchen.

Ichigo smiled as he sat down on one of the sofas.

Franziska-san is really cheerful, and was always smiling as opposed to Grimmjow who's always grumpy and frowning when they're together. He's the one acting like an old man when he's with her. Far from the playful Grimmjow that Ichigo had always known.

Sayako-san, on the other hand, is always the sweet one. Always smiling, always forgiving, always cooking delicious foods, in short, the best mom.

"One week ago, I'm so excited. I doubt it now."

Grimmjow sighed as he sat down beside the frowning Ichigo.

"Hey Ichi, let's go somewhere else.. Somewhere where we can be alone.. What do you say huh?"

Ichigo blushed. What's up with him?

"W-What the heck are you saying huh?"

Grimmjow pulled him closer and hugged him like a clingy child.

"Nee nee, Ichi-kun!"

"Ehhh?! G-Grimmjow shut it you asshole!"

Ichigo blushed a lot as Grimmjow let go of him while laughing so hard.

"What the hell?!"

"Ichi, yer's so cute!"

"Fuck, don't call me cute you asshole!"

Grimmjow laughed more.

Ichigo stood up to leave him alone, but Grimmjow stopped him by grabbing his hand, and pulling him back to the sofa. Because of the sudden movement, Ichigo was caught off-guard. He fell on Grimmjow's lap.

"Hey Ichi.."

Grimmjow's voice suddenly became serious, Ichigo just can't help but look back. So he did. And the look on Grimmjow's face made him gasp.

He was really serious. He was serious only if he's angry about something. This is bad.

Ichigo gulped as Grimmjow pulled him closer and kissed him.

He can't believe it at first. He was, surprised. It was like everything went slow motion. Then as quickly as it happened, Grimmjow let go of his lips.

That's when Ichigo realized where they are. He blushed as he looked back to those blue eyes that are now shinning like the sea on a clear day.

He blushed.

He was about to shout at Grimmjow for kissing him in the living room while their moms are just in the kitchen. But the expression on Grimmjow's face stopped him.

Grimmjow took something from his pocket and showed it on Ichigo's face.

A silver bracelet.

Ichigo gasped as he slowly took the identical bracelets.

"W-Wha?"

Grimmjow smiled.

"I already told mom about us."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he reverted it towards Grimmjow.

"You what?!"

Grimmjow grinned.

"I told her that I love you.. More than friends."

Emotions swarmed all over Ichigo. This is the first time that he felt this so much emotional. Yeah he's emotional, but most of them appears when his stressed, or if there's so many things that are happening. Unlike now. He didn't know if he'll be angry because Grimmjow acted on his whim again, or if he'll be happy. Franziska-san hugged him tightly a while ago even though she already know about him and Grimmjow. Does this mean that she approved of their relationship?

"G-Grimm.."

Grimmjow took the bracelet from Ichigo's hand and place one of it on him.

"This bracelet, I asked mom to order one from her friend in Germany. That's why it took me 2 weeks to settle everything with us.. I'm sorry if I made you wait."

Grimmjow grinned after successfully locking the bracelet on Ichigo.

Ichigo raise his hand to see the bracelet properly. There's a pendant. _Six._ Grimmjow's favorite number.

Ichigo sighed, fighting the tears to fall down.

"Do you like it?"

Ichigo nodded. There is no way that he'll not like it. Oh, yes, he didn't like it, because he loves it.

"I'm glad."

Ichigo took the other one and put it around Grimmjow's wrist all the while eyeing the pendant that says: _Fifteen. _Ichigo's favorite number.

After locking the bracelet, Ichigo sniffed and hugged Grimmjow, and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you Grimm.. I love it.."

He said after a few seconds, then hugged Grimmjow again, still sitting on his lap.

Grimmjow chuckled.

Then someone cleared their throat.

Ichigo almost jumped out of Grimmjow's lap as he looked back to the person that interrupted them. It was his mom. Franziska standing behind her with a very smug expression.

Sayoko crossed her arms in front of her as she look at them. Frowning.

Ichigo stood up immediately.

"M-Mom, I-I can explain-"

"Sayoko-san.. I love your son. Please give us your blessings."

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow who's bowing his head towards Sayoko.

"G-Grimmjow! What are you-?"

"When did this started?"

Sayoko's voice was firm. That made Ichigo flinch as he reverted his eyes towards her.

"I've loved him for years Sayoko-san. But I only realized it two weeks ago."

Grimmjow answered, still bowing. Ichigo couldn't believe this.

"And you Ichigo? Do you love him?"

Ichigo was torn. He doesn't like to hurt his mom's heart, but he doesn't like to hurt Grimmjow too.

"Y-Yes mom.. Probably longer.. Like what he said, we only realized it two weeks ago."

Ichigo looked away. He doesn't want to see his mom in pain. Then someone held his hand. He knows those hand. Those calloused fingers. He knows them well. He calmed down.

Sayoko sighed.

"It's not like I don't approve of this relationship. I've always knew that your closeness is going to end up like this.. I was just a bit surprised."

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo looked up to see Sayoko's smiling face, and Franziska grinning.

"A-Are you serious mom?"

Ichigo just can't believe what he's hearing. He looked at Grimmjow who's also looking at him right now. A huge grin was plastered to his face similar to Franziska-san's.

"Yes. But I'd like Grimmjow-kun to promise me one thing."

Grimmjow looked at Sayoko with the most serious face Ichigo ever saw.

"Anything Sayoko-san."

Sayoko cleared her throat.

"Promise me that you'll take care of Ichigo, and that you'll never hurt him. Or else, I'll hung your head for display in my room."

"Mom!"

"Yes Sayoko-san. I Promise."

Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow's hand tightened on his.

* * *

...

Ichigo walked slowly inside the museum eyeing every display with curious eyes. He has always been interested on Japanese history. Specially the Meiji Era.

He had always been fascinated to samurai swords and history so much that he wanted to be a historian after we graduated from high school. Figures. Because his mom is an Archeologist too like my mom.

As for me, maybe I'll just be a business man. I hate studying. You see, I'm only doing this for Ichigo. Spending time with Ichigo is so much better. So I'd rather study and be with him than not. But this time, I don't see myself reading history books, so I'll pass. Besides, this might be a good thing to make Ichigo miss me more.

He enthusiastically flipped from one display to another, occasionally calling me to show some Japanese weapons that I have no idea about.

I smiled as I saw him check out the bracelet that I gave him every now and then. The first time I saw our bracelet on the Internet, I knew it already that he's going to like it. But I'm not sure if the one on the internet will last so I asked mom to call her friend to replicate those bracelet.

I was just so glad that I did. Man, that cost 5 months of my allowance you know.

"Hey faggot!"

Oh shit. Just when everything's going on smoothly.

I turned and looked at the leader of the gang that has been recruiting me ever since they saw me. This brat is killing me right now.

"What do you want Sagara?"

"Nothing much. Just wanna say hello to the faggots."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't start with me Sagara."

The boy smirked. Oh, how I loved to wipe that smirk away from his face.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do faggot? You gonna kick my ass huh? Why don't you do it then?"

The guys behind him all laughed gaining Ichigo's attention. Great. Now Ichigo's mood is ruined.

"We're going to kick your ass, so hard that people are going to think twice before calling you a man."

I heard Ichigo say. I grinned. Oh yeah, _that's my man._

Sagara laughed.

"Show it to me! Faggot!"

Ichigo sighed, walking across the room. That's when I noticed that no one is in this part of the museum aside from us. What's happening?

He stopped in front of one of those displays, but this one has no protective glass case.

My eyebrows furrowed. Something's not right.

"I've always wondered how it feels like to hold a Katana. I guess I'm going to try it out now."

Ichigo took a black and red katana from the display and studied it. Then he smiled. His amber eyes is on fire.

He opened the katana and pulled it out, then pointed it towards Sagara's direction.

"Scram, asshole."

He positioned it on his side and walked towards them, Sagara frowned as he stepped back, then completely walking out of the room when he noticed that Ichigo is not stopping.

I smirked.

"You don't have to scare them like that Ichi."

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to face me.

"They will not leave us alone if I wont."

He answered grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's better to go and take one antique katana to scare them than punch them in their faces."

Ichigo began to laugh only to suddenly stop. I looked at his face. I choked. He's face's expression, is hard to explain.

God, he's in pain.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

I walked towards him, but I was stopped by some kind of a barrier. Shit, why can't I get through?!

"ICHIGO!"

I shouted at him as he kneel on the floor, he was shivering.

"AAAAHhhh!"

He was shouting now.. His voice muffled as his face lands on the floor to lessen the pain. But I don't think it's working.

Oh my god, what's happening?! Ichigo only shouts like that if he's in deep painful shit!

"GRIMMJOW IT HURTS!"

"I CAN'T GET THROUGH!"

I looked around the room. It was suddenly so dark. No people.

"HELP! Anyone! Help us! SHIT!"

I tried to get through the barrier again. Whatever that is, it's so much powerful. It was electrocuting me.

Ichigo was engulfed by a very powerful light.

"ICHIGO!"

_Explosion._

The room was filled by smoke as I tried to cover my face.

"Ichigo! Answer me damn it!"

Wild blew from Ichigo's direction, sending the smoke away. And that's when I saw him.

My eyed widened as I saw Ichigo who is now wearing a black shihakusho. Just like those people in black that we see around our town. But his was somewhat different. And he has a huge knife-like sword behind him.

I gulped as he looked at me.

He's still Ichigo, but somehow different. He's overwhelming.

"Long time no see, Grimmjow."

He grinned, his face blushing a bit.

"What?"

My eyebrows furrowed. What long time no see? What the hell is he talking about?

He extended his arm towards the direction that he came from a while ago, then something came hurling towards us.

A katana landed on his hand. A blue hilted katana.

He released the katana and pointed it towards me. He's holding it like he's been using a katana for years.

My eyes widened.

"W-What are you going to do?!"

He smiled. The kind of smile that always calmed me.

"Grimmjow, do you trust me?"

I swallowed. Of course. There is no doubt about that. I'll always trust him. He owns my life.

I nodded, then I closed my eyes as he stabbed the sword straight towards my chest.

* * *

**Originally, I wanted to put more angst and plot about them being gay in the human world. I mean, I've always read fanfics about them being gay and everyone accepting them easily. And also, showing that everyone, I mean every man in their fics are gay.**

**It was just too much unrealistic for me. But then, I told myself that people are gonna get bored if I'm not going to start with the Soul Society Arc soon, so I did.**

**I just hope that you guys would like it.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. ^_^**


	8. Awake and Alive

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. And I'm furious because there's no update for Bleach today. Awts.**

* * *

"**Awake and Alive"**

_I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

* * *

...

I'm floating.

Yeah, that's how it feels like. Floating in an endless sea. But strange.. It's not wet.

I tried to move my fingers.

Yes. My body is still mine. But, why do I have this idea that my body was being controlled by someone else?

Maybe it was because I'm dead. Maybe that's why I had this feeling. I'm already dead, that's why I'm floating.

"How long do you intend to drift like that?"

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the sun. An extremely bright sun. Like...

Wait.. Where am I?

I opened my eyes but this time, I tried to look somewhere else to avoid the sun.

Blue sky stretching towards the horizon, sand, lots of sand surrounding me, tall obelisk-like towers without any windows or doors scattered around the place appeared before me.

What am I doing here?

And what's more? I'm floating between them. Great.

Then I remembered. Ichigo, and that incident inside the museum.

I growled.

Damn, where is he? I was with him a while ago! Fuck, what if the Quincies found him? He needs me!

Different kind of images flooded my head. Those man who wears white, but are fucking strong.

Wait.

Wha-? Quincies?! What's happening here?

Someone sighed.

It came from behind me.

"Finally!"

I turned. I think my eyes just bulged. Blue long hair. Claw-like arms and feet...

It was... Me.

He returned my gaze with a grin. He looked so.. Happy.

Wait. Who is he? Why does he looked like me?

"Welcome back Grimmjow"

My eyebrows furrowed. He knows my name.

"W-Who are you?"

I saw him rolled his eyes. Damn, am I that hot when I roll my eyes?

"Grimmjow.. I know what's happening inside your head. You're mixing your Hollow and Human life. Stop doing that, focus. Your human life is important, but right now, your Hollow life is much more important."

Hollow life? What does that mean?

I-I don't know what's happening anymore.. It's getting crazy in here. Every word that he says gives me images inside my head. I tried to think but too much memories flooded my brain.

Me fighting Ichigo, Ichigo holding my hand, me trying to kill him, him hugging me tight, me killing his friend, him rescuing me from someone else... Ichigo's eyes...

It's all too much. I held my head using both of my hands to try and stop the flow of memories. But it's not working.

Where is Ichigo by the way?! I need him.. I need him to calm me down! Ichigo!

I sniffed, inhaled, my head is in pain.

What's happening in here? Where am I? What is this strange person telling me?

I didn't know anymore.

Fuck.. Ichigo.. help me please.

I was about to give up, but something shinny caught my eyes.

15.

It was the pendant of the bracelet that I bought for us.

Yeah. Somewhere out there, Ichigo is waiting for me...

_Grimmjow, do you trust me?_

I realized something.

Yeah, of course I trust you. Do think I'll go back to Seireitei if I don't? Do you think I'll fight those monsters if I don't?

Do you think I'll feel this way if I don't?

I started to shiver, wind suddenly started blasting from my body, blowing some of the sand away, creating a huge crater in the middle of this huge desert. Then, everything just came to their right places.

"Oi, Grimmjow.. I told you to calm down.."

I looked up and grinned. I saw him covering his eyes using his arm.

The wind stopped blowing, my head stopped hurting. I chuckled.

"Shut up, Pantera."

I returned his puzzled gaze with a grin.

* * *

...

I sighed. I have no idea that it's going to take 18 years to be back. I hope everyone is okay in Seireitei.

I looked around the huge room, there are so many weapons in here. At least, Zangetsu did a good job, choosing this place to hide from the Quincies.

I sighed

I guess I'm not in Karakura, this is my first time seeing this place.

My eyes landed on the man that was lying on the floor 3 meters away from me. I don't know what's taking him so long to wake up. I was conscious the whole transformation process when Rukia stabbed her god damned sword on me before.

So why is Grimmjow unconscious right now?

"Give him time Aibou.. This is his first time. It's not like he had a Shinigami as a father like you. It doesn't run in his blood."

I frowned. It's Shiro.

I turned to look at him walk right through the wall.

I snickered.

"What? It's not like I can open that door. Ya' stopped the time from moving inside tis' place. I cannot enter as a normal person."

I looked away, turning my eyes back towards Grimmjow's still frame.

"How are you for the past 18 years Shiro?"

I heard him chuckled.

"Amazing. Never thought that bein' free is that good. Ya' should allow me out more often Aibou. I might miss being free ya' know!"

I sighed.

"And Pantera? Did you took care of him?"

Shiro shrugged.

"Of course! I've been feedin' him wit' enough hollows, everyday ta' make 'im stronger like what ya' said. I've been eatin' too!"

"You don't need to eat Shiro. You just have to consume my reatsu, that's more that enough."

Shiro pouted his lips.

"But yer' not around! Yer's always lovey-dovey wit' Grimmjow, how am I supposed to eat yer' reatsu huh?"

I think my cheeks grew a thousand times redder.

"Wh-What the fuck are you saying Shiro?!"

I stood up.

And my voice went up too. Can you blame me?! I looked at him accusing.

I heard him whistle.

"Oooh, are ya' sayin' that I'm lyin'?"

Stupid Hollow.

I turned away from him, I need to hide my face.

As if that's not enough. The stupid hollow laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Aibou! You're red! Haha! Neva' thought that y'all make that face because of that cat!"

I clenched my fist. It's not my fucking fault.

I sat down on that chair again as I tried to will my frustrations away.

Being human with him made me realize a lot of things. It gave us a much intimate relationship.

Oh God..

And that night... That fucking night!

I think I'm bright red now.. Depending on Shiro's laughter, I might even be redder than red.

hen e choked. I chuckled.

Yeah, serves him right.

* * *

...

He blinked, then his matching grin grew so much more bigger.

"Grimmy!"

My Resurrección ran towards me, like a child who just saw his fucking father. Damn. I so not look fucking good with that attitude. So fucking childish.

He stopped in front of me, eyeing me like a cat. My eyebrows furrowed.

"So, do you like your new attire?"

I looked down to see myself.

Fuck.

Why the heck am I wearing a black shihakusho?!

I immediately ran my hands all over my body.

I even ripped my shihakusho to see my hollow hole.

My hollow mask, my hollow hole.. Gone.

"What the hell?! What's happening in here?!"

I looked at Pantera. He was grinning.

"You're not a hollow anymore Grimmjow. You're a human before Ichigo-san woke you up. So it's only common sense that you transformed yourself into a shinigami, specially with that great reatsu."

I frowned.

"Where is this place anyway? Kurosaki Stabbed me a while ago, am I back to El Hueco Mundo now?"

Pantera shook his head.

"No, this is the world inside your head Grimmy, our own personal world."

Tch. Own personal world?

"You mean this is all inside my head? Like you're jus' my imagination?"

Pantera laughed

"No, of course not! I'm real, and I'm inside your head. Like your second personality."

Second personality huh. Whatever happened on that day in Seireitei split me apart from Pantera.

Think. What happened before I became human?

"The last memory I had with us being one is that Juhabach tried to kill us. We're dying, so Ichigo-san did something to reincarnate us."

Ichigo, saved me? He wasted his time being reincarnated with me? What the hell?

"He should've just trained himself to kill that guy."

Pantera sighed.

"Stupid. Do you think he'll just let you die like that? He saved you, that means your important for him."

Actually, I don't know what to believe in anymore.

Yeah, as humans, we are really close. We even got intimate a few weeks ago. And depending on that, I know that Ichigo will save me.

But our reincarnation happened when we were still a hollow and a shinigami.

We're not that close yet. We always fight. I always try to be sarcastic with him.

So how did I became important for him?

Pantera laughed again.

"It was unconsciously Grimmy. I guess you guys had been attracted to each other even before your smug head could even realize it."

I was about to ask more questions when I felt a foreign presence.

"I see, so you finally arrived in our world huh?"

I looked at Pantera, no, the voice was too much feminine to be him.

He raised his eyebrow and looked behind me, so I turned to see the third person that entered my space.

It was a woman.

I frowned.

She's the most beautiful woman that I've ever saw. But she's not the type that you'll get all hard and drools on.

She's too much overwhelming.

Her hair is long, and brown. She's not wearing anything for her top, only her long hair covers her breast.

Yeah, I used the word breast. Problem?

She's wearin' a long blue skirt. And she got lots of jewelry. Like a fuckin' princess.

Unlike my Ichigo.

Wait.

Did I just said 'My Ichigo'?

Fuck.

"Ichigo did a wonderful job. Though it was kinda late. I've been waiting you know? "

"Who are you?!"

She smiled, I snarled.

I hate people who just smile when I ask them questions. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! You should answer my questions right away!

She shrugged.

"My name, there's only one person that knows my name."

She said calmly.

"Do you expect me to go to that person just to ask about your name, woman?"

I heard Pantera chuckled, but he didn't said anything.

"You don't have to go anywhere to ask about my name Grimmjow. You just have to ask yourself."

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Pantera patted my shoulder. I turned to see his smug look.

"Think about it Grimmjow. Shinigamis call their sword's name whenever they are releasing their swords."

I growled.

"Yeah, and my sword had a name. That's you Pantera."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm not your sword anymore Grimm, I'm your hollow now. Just like Shiro is Ichigo-san's hollow."

Wait. This is getting a bit hard to understand.

I'm not created for this! I hate thinking. I don't like formulating hypothesis. We leave every thinking to Aizen and Syazel. I don't think.

I destroy.

I heard the woman giggle.

What the fuck?

"Are you readin' my mind, woman?!"

Her giggle grew more, even Pantera joined him.

Great. So, I'm the clown now?

_Geez Grimm, you need to learn how to control your temper! It's not like I'll always be here to stop you from destroying things. You need to calm down, and think sometimes. Try it.. It's not that hard._

Yeah. It's easy to say you fucking shinigami. I thought you'll never leave me alone? Where the heck are you now?!

"He's waiting for you."

I looked up to see her. Her smile is warm.

"He's waiting for you to wake up. That's why you need to hurry up and say my name."

I smirked.

"And what the heck will happen after I say yer' name?"

She chuckled.

"Most of the people needs to train first in order to learn how to use their bakai. The reason why they train is because they wanted to control their bankai, so that they will not cause chaos as much as possible. In our case, that's not very important. Our situation is special."

I felt Pantera squeeze my shoulder.

"Because we cause chaos. We are Destruction."

I felt my body shivered.

"Common Grimmjow.. Say my name.."

I looked back at her. Her eyes, somehow resembles Ichigo's.

But they're still not the same without the blushes.

I need the real one.

I closed my eyes and felt my surroundings.

Somehow, I know how she's feeling right now. The urge to ask someone call your name in a very special way.

Only he can call my name like that. Only he can calm me.

I need to hear him say my name.

I grinned as I reach out my hand towards her direction.

"Exterminate, Enyo Bellona."*

* * *

...

Ichigo released another sigh as he wait for Grimmjow that is now still sleeping. It was so much quiet now that Shiro returned inside his body.

Now that his memories and powers came back, Shiro no longer needs to stay outside. They are one after all.

He kept on studying the whole room. Then his eyes went to another body besides himself. Those orange locks glowed back towards him, as if it was calling him.

It was him. His human body.

It's only natural that his human body is now on the floor. He's a human. It's not like he had a gigai like Rukia.

For this plan to work, he needs to be completely reborn. That means his soul will be put inside a human body. And now, he already left that body. So far, everything is going according to plan.

He saw Grimmjow's finger twitched. He immediately stood up and walked towards Grimmjow's direction and leaned towards him.

No changes on his facial expression.

Maybe he was just dreaming?

He slumped down and watched Grimmjow's face.

_"Don't worry. I'll be here Ichi.. I promised you right? I won't leave you alone.."_

His face grew red as he thinks about Grimmjow's words of passion towards him.

Grimmjow always say that he needs him. That he'll never leave him alone. Well, that was after they were reincarnated.

Grimmjow never said those words when they were still in Seireitei. That's why he was wondering what really happened between them when they both became human.

It's not like he don't remember. Actually he did. All of his memories as a human for the past 18 years, he still have all of them. Aside from the everyday life, nothing changed on his and Grimmjow's attitude. He just can't figure out why they felt that way towards each other.

It's too much over whelming. Yeah, that did not changed. He still feel over whelmed.

He sighed.

"You better keep your promise and return to me asshole. We need to go back to Seireitei."

He poked Grimmjow's cheek with his finger.

Then Grimmjow suddenly opened his eyes.

"I-I-c-chi?"

Ichigo was so surprised that he back down a bit from him.

But when he tried to look at Grimmjow once more, those striking blue eyes was engulfed by pain.

"G-Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's body started to shiver.

Ichigo tried to hold him but something stopped him.

A wall.

"Grimmjow hang on! You'll be alright!"

Panic tries to take over his whole being. But he needs to calm down. Grimmjow is now undergoing the transformation. And he needs to be on a proper mind set after this.

A long agonizing scream flooded the room. Followed by a bright light.

Ichigo tried to cover his face from the blinding light, but someone grabbed his arm before he could even cover his own eyes.

"What cha' doin' Shinigami?"

Ichigo blinked as the light settled down.

Grimmjow's grinning face greeted him. But something is not right.

His hollow mask is now missing.

He's wearing the same attire when he was still an espada, only that it was now in black. And his hole is now gone.

Ichigo frowned.

He called him 'Shinigami'. Where's the 'Ichi' now?

Are they going back to their previous relationship?

He tried to search for anything familiar in that face. He's nothing like his old hollow self.

Ichigo gulped.

He needs to admit it. Grimmjow is so much hot now compared to his human self.

"Like what ya' see huh?"

Ichigo blushed, then he snatched his arm away from him.

He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What took you so long huh?! I've been waiting here forever! My shield can only last for three hours!"

Grimmjow just chuckled.

"Sorry. Just got caught off some situations.. "

Ichigo turned and started walking away, but he was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Where ya' goin'?"

Grimmjow hugged him from behind, tightening his hold around his waist, and placing his chin on Ichigo's left shoulder.

Ichigo blushed.

"W-What are you doing Grimmjow?"

Ichigo squirmed and tried to get free but Grimmjow's hold is to much for him.

"Huggin ya'?"

"I know that stupid!"

"Then why are ya' askin' me?"

Ichigo shivered, Grimmjow is blowing on his ear.

"I-I-It's awkward!"

Grimmjow chuckled as he let go of Ichigo's shivering frame.

He finally managed to breathe. Grimmjow always makes his heart race.

"Hey Ichi.."

Grimmjow's voice suddenly turned serious. Ichigo turned to see him looking straight back at him with a soft smile.

If it's possible to raise your heartbeat to a million horse power, he would've done it.

He called him 'Ichi' again.

Grimmjow held his hand towards Ichigo, his bracelet dangling from the movement.

Ichigo swallowed. Then he felt his own bracelet move on his wrist.

"Let's go back Ichi.."

Grimmjow said with a grin.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for the late update.. I was just so busy because of Christmas holidays. **

***bows***

**By the way, Enyo and Bellona are the Goddesses of Destruction in Greek and Roman mythology respectively.**

**So basically, Grimmjow got a goddess for his sword. Cool huh?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Until next time.**


	9. Try

I** feel so emotional right now. So I guess I'll make it a bit difficult for the boys to go back.. I hope you'd understand.. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but I'm glad that they updated now..**

* * *

**"Try"**

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

* * *

...

Grimmjow offered his hand towards me. His grinning face looked so smug. Like there is no way that I'm not going to accept his offer. Like I have no other choice but to accept it.

But it's not that easy.

I looked down and sighed.

Guilt is flooding my whole system. Questions, lots of them, are now invading my head like there is no tomorrow.

I need some answers.

Now that Grimmjow is here, I just realized that I left a lot of things just to save this man.

This man that used to be my enemy.

I left my friends, my true family, my comrades. Fuck. I feel like a traitor.

"Ichi?"

I raised my head and saw those blue eyes full of emotions. Worrying.

I sighed.

First thing's first.

My shield will break down any minute. I need to act now or our school is going to mourn for two graduating students tomorrow.

I took out the two Modified Souls from the pocket of my shihakusho that I asked from Urahara after we arrived here in the human world.

There is a reason why Grimmjow was reborn almost a year earlier that me.

I need to make preparations for us.

I walked towards my body first since it was nearer. I leaned down and placed the small ball inside the mouth of my body then stood up to walk towards Grimmjow's human body and did the same thing.

"What's that?"

"Modified souls. I can't just let our body die here. I don't want Sayoko-san or Franziska-san to be sad."

I stood up and turned to look at Grimmjow's direction. His smug face turned solemn.

"They already lost someone important to them. I don't want that to happen again."

"But they're not going to be us."

I heard him say.

Somehow, this surprised me. I'm not expecting that kind of answer from him. It's just so out of his character. But it's true.

Yes, they're not going to be us anymore.

It made me feel a bit sad. But I can't do anything about it anymore.

I have my own mission. And I need to go back for them.

I shrugged.

"But it's better, than to make them believe that we died."

I turned my gaze towards our body that are now both starting to move.

Both of them stood up and faced us.

Strange.

They looked like us, but they're also different. Like they have their own lives.

"What about the memories?"

I heard Grimmjow say together with his footsteps. I guess he wanna see our bodies much closer.

"They still have our memories since it was all inside our brains."

I answered looking back at him. He doesn't look so serious, he's more... Interested.

"And the emotions?"

My eyebrows furrowed.

"If yer' talking about my feelings for Ichi, I still got 'em."

I stiffened.

It was Grimmjow's human body who answered the question.

His human part, loves my human part. This is so awkward.

I heard Grimmjow chuckled.

"That's good to hear. At least I'll feel relieved leaving Ichi's counter part to you."

I can't believe this.

I looked at the human me, I was a bit surprised to see that he was also looking back at me, mirroring my blush.

Then the huge door suddenly opened.

"Jinnouchi! Kusanagi!"

The voice of our Sensei flooded the room, accompanied by the voices of our classmates.

Well, used to be. Grimmjow and I got nothing to do with them anymore.

I guess it was also good that we never managed to accomplish a good relationship with other people in our school.

Well, aside from those two.

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra stood beside the door, just looking towards the direction of our human bodies.

I can see that they're somehow also worried about what happened.

I sighed as both of our human body turned towards the number of people who are now entering the room.

"What's happening here? We've been trying to open the door for 3 hours now?!"

"We're trying' too! But I guess Sagara locked us up!"

The human Grimmjow answered with a snarl towards our angered sensei.

"We're sorry sensei.."

I heard my human self add to Grimmjow's statement.

We stayed there until the people calmed down and started going back to wherever they came from.

Until Ulquiorra and Nnoitra called our human bodies to return to the bus.

Our human selves glanced to our direction for the last time before following the others out of the room leaving me and Grimmjow alone to ourselves again.

I guess this will be the last time seeing those guys.

It's good to know that they were reborn as good persons.

Well, Nnoitra still got the tendency to be wild, but he's tamed.

I guess the human part of me is going to miss them.

Grimmjow's sigh returned me from my reverie.

I closed my eyes.

"Ichi tell me what's wrong..."

I stifffened.

How can a person who sounded so worried, be sound so wrong?

I can't let myself be carried away so easily.

This is not how he used to be, but then again, this is how he always had been for the past 18 years.

I opened my eyes and turned to face the huge window.

The sun is now setting.

I sighed.

"Do you think, they'll.. forgive me?"

"For what?"

I gulped. Being reborn made me so fucking emotional.

"For running away.."

I heard him snickered.

"If there's someone that should be blamed, it should be me. I took you away from them Ichi. It's not your fault."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, as if you asked me to save you on that day."

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS NOW?!"

I looked at Grimmjow, surprised with the sudden raising of his voice. I frowned.

He was furious.

He walked towards me with both of his fist clenched.

He stopped right in front of me.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

He seized the collar of my shihakusho lessening the distance between us.

I can feel the heat coming from his breath.

I looked away, frowning.

"I-I'm.. afraid.."

I inhaled, trying to fight the emotions that are now flooding my system.

"Afraid of what-"

"AFRAID THAT IT'S TOO LATE!"

I shouted at him. I tried to clench my own fists. And it's getting painful now.

"I left them alone Grimmjow! To save you! I'm being selfish by choosing you! Now, I'm afraid that it's too late to save them now!"

I looked at those eyes. Watched the emotions in them change from anger to worry, to pity, until it turned to sympathy.

He let go of my shirt. Without his pull, I slumped down the floor, still trying my best to not cry.

"You will never be late when it comes to saving someone that's important to you."

He slowly sat down in front of me with those hopeful eyes.

"I can't believe that you saved me too at first. I can't believe that you wasted your time with me."

He chuckled, as if remembering a very distant memory.

"But Pantera pointed out something that me myself had never realized before."

I felt my eyebrows furrowed.

"I came to Seireitei even though I knew that my life will be in danger. Well, Urahara offered something to me, I won't deny that, but I can now say that even without it, I would've nominated myself as a back up."

He returned my gaze and smiled at me.

"I think it's technically similar to the reason why you saved me Ichi."

I looked away.

His smile is too much for me.

Why is he being such a goody-goody person now?

Then I felt him took my hand and squeeze it.

"I know it's wrong. It's not something that the society will accept easily. But I don't give a damn. As long as we're together, that is what's important for me Ichigo."

I looked down to his hand that is now connected to my own. I just need to hide my face for a moment.

Then I saw both of our bracelets dangling from our wrists.

"Your friends may not be there the moment we arrive there, but we can still get revenge for them. Right?"

He continued with a very hopeful voice. I guess he's trying to reason me out.

Funny.

Grimmmjow Jaegerjaques reasoning me out. How rare.

But he got a point.

It just pained me to realize that I may not be able to see my friends anymore.

But I can still kill those god damned Quincies for them.

I opened my palm and returned his hold.

"Are you going back with me?"

He laughed. Not the sarcastic one he always do whenever I ask him questions before, but a deep, hopeful, 'what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about' kind of laugh.

"Do you really need to ask me that? You're wastin' your breath you know, right?"

I smiled softy. Of course he'll come with me.

"Now that's what I've been missin'.."

I heard him say. It maid me stop half way, trying to figure out what he means.

"No, no no don't frown! I like it more when you smile!"

That made me frown more.

"What the heck are you saying asshole?"

"Tch, I'm sayin' that ya' need to smile more!"

I think I blushed because of that statement. He really knows how to please me.

Well, at least he now know how to express himself, unlike before, where he would always bug me by asking me to fight him.

He stood up, pulling my hand that he was holding together with him, forcing me to stand up too.

Then I felt his other hand pull my chin towards his direction to face him.

"Ichi, you asked me if I trust you a while ago. And I think I rather showed it to you well enough. Now, I want you to return the favor."

I looked at those bright blue eyes as it try and suck me in.

"Do you trust me Ichi?"

I swallowed.

How can I answer no to him? I think ever since we meet each other, I've always answered him with a yes.

And I have no plans of changing that.

I smiled and returned his gaze with same intensity.

"Do you really need to ask me that? You're just wasting your breath you know, right?"

He chuckled.

Now, the only problem is how are we going to return?

I think he's thinking the same problem because those warm blue eyes were suddenly clouded with doubt.

"It's good to see that both of you are fine."

We automatically turned towards the direction where that familiar voice came from.

"Yoh!"

Urahara stepped out from the huge garganta that appeared inside the museum.

He was grinning as he fixed his hat in place.

"Long time no see! Kurusaki-kun, Sexta-kun!"

He shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

**I wanted to show more angst, but I guess I can't see Ichigo having too much monologue inside his head.**

**I mean, yes, he always blames himself, and he always frown, but I can't picture him thinking too much.**

**Not that he's stupid or anything. ^_^**

**I was listening to P!nk's "Try" while I was writing this one. And it made me so depressed. T_T**

**Oh, and I always picture Ichigo singin Vindicated.**

**The lyrics was just soooo him.**

**Sorry for the ranting.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Till next time!**


	10. Smother Me

**This is just a short update that I need to write down because it wont leave me alone at night.**

**It was some kind of an extra. I'll start with the plot next time.**

**Sorry for the late update guys. ^_^**

**Hope you like the chessyness. **

* * *

**Smother Me**

_"Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?"_

* * *

I sat down a huge rock surrounded by fine white sand and sighed.

The sun is burning. But it's not hot.

El Hueco Mundo is a really strange place.

"You okay Ich?"

I blinked then turned my gaze towards Grimmjow that's now approaching me from a nearby cave.

I turned my eyes away. There's no reason for me to lie to him anymore.

He knew me too well now.

Grimmjow sat beside me, trying to sit much nearer and squeezing himself beside me. I can't help but sigh. He's always like this when he's trying to catch my attention. He always act very childish. At least during our second life as a human. It's a bit weird for him to act this way even though he already gained his memories as a hollow back though.

I sighed again.

"Fuck Grimm stop that. You're annoying."

I frowned as I move away a bit from him to make him stop squeezing himself towards me.

I heard him chuckled.

"Co'z you're too stiff! Loosen up a bit will ya?"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"How can I? After hearing what Urahara said, I've been itching to go back there."

"Then what? You wanna be Juha's pawn that much Ichi? Well, it's not like I'm going to allow it, but I'm pretty sure that I'll die in the process there. Do you want me to die that much huh?"

I looked at him scowling. Who said that I'm going to let him be killed? He just returned my gaze with a very blank expression.

But he has a point.

I looked down and directed my anger towards the rock that is now sitting in front of me. My reatsu flared and hardened, then I manipulated it to form a spike and impaled the rock, crushing it in the process.

One of the guards from the Zero division taught me how to use my overly sized and uncontrollable reatsu and transform it into a shield like film, covering my whole body. I can now change its mass, or even shield someone else other than my own body. Very useful, but still not that effective when it comes to those Quincy's powerful arrows. Damn those fucking arrows.

Another thing is that when it breaks, I'll feel very weak, like all of my strength was taken away from me.

I was just lucky that Grimmjow saved me when that happened last time. If he's not there, who knows what happened to me now?

Grimmjow whistled.

"Is that always that powerful Ichi? The last time I remembered you using that, Juha's guard broke it to pieces with just one arrow."

I raised my eyebrow as I looked back towards him.

"What do you mean?"

I saw him roll his eyes. Fuck that.

"Don't tell me that you don't feel it. You're reatsu is so much powerful now dummy."

I scoffed to hide that strange twitch inside my stomach.

"It's just the surge baka. My reatsu has been suppressed for 18 years. It's only natural that it's now trying to get out of my body all at once."

He frowned.

Damn. He got too much effect on me. Every expression that he makes drives a little bit of my insides crazy.

He stood up and stretched.

"Then why don't you try and control it again? You're able to control it while you're still human. Why not try to do it again?"

I just chuckled then looked back towards the rock that's now in pieces.

"If you'll be able to suppress it again, you'll be able to control the amount of reatsu that you'll use as a shield and a form of attack. Like suppressing the water from a hose, it'll be much powerful Ich."

He turned towards me, grinning. He's getting so talkative these days.

I smirked. That's just easy for him to say.

I was not able to control and hide my reatsu ever since I became a shinigami. It's close to impossible now.

Then I was smacked.

Grimmmjow's fist landed on my head like a meteorite.

Shit, I think my skull just cracked. I lifted my face and faced him with all the anger that I could gather and stood up.

"What the hell-"

His arms flung around me and hugged me tightly leaving my mouth gaping.

His surprise attack made my head shut down. I closed my mouth and stared towards the horizon of El Hueco Mundo. All the while feeling his hug grew tighter, and his fingers caress my back here and there.

All of the questions, anger, uneasiness, guilt and sadness was shoved back inside the "think about this later" closet of my mind.

Grimmjow's touch, is like morphine.

I sighed and buried my face on his shoulder. It's easy, because he's still taller that me. I don't know why this man has this kind of effect on me. Is this the effect of our 18 years as human together? Did we become closer because of that? But I doubt that this is just closeness. This is something more. And that was proven during that night.

No. I was human back then. I'm back to myself now. There's just no way- shit.

He kissed my neck and sighed. I can feel his breath on my skin, and it gave me goosebumps.

Then as if kissing my neck was not enough, he licked that same part of my neck.

Shit, it feels like I'm being electrocuted. I tried to move my neck away as I suppressed a moan from my throat. But he pulled me even closer. Then he grind his groin towards mine.

Oh. My. God. He's hard.

I felt my cheeks burned.

"G-Grimm-jow.."

I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes as I fisted the sleeves of his jacket.

"I-Ich.. fuck.."

He sighed as he grind cruelly towards me, his arms pulling my head towards his shoulder, and inhaling my hair.

"S-shit.. I.. wanna fuck you right n-now.."

I gasped. Damn, how can I say no with that kind of sexy voice?

He bucked his hips towards me, and a moan left my mouth, followed by his grunt.

Shit, reason is now quickly leaving my head.

_Aibou.. Careful.. Weird Hat is jus' inside that cave.._

My head snapped up from realization. I looked around to make sure that we're alone. But the funny part is that Grimmjow also did the same thing. Like we're both thinking about the same thing. Can Shiro also talk to him?

We allowed a small space between us as we checked the surrounding, but our bodies are still so much near to each other.

Then our surprised eyes met. I think we both swallowed our throat as lust returned in our eyes. We're still both hard.

He made the first move and crossed that small gap between our faces. He kissed me. It was nothing like the deep open-mouthed kiss that we shared in his room. It was a fast chaste one. Like a reminder. I think my blush grew redder.

Then he let go of me, took a few steps back and turned around.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Not talking and both looking at opposite direction.

What was that again?

I heard him sighed loudly, as if he was so frustrated. Why is he frustrated anyway? Oh. Right. He wanna fuck me. I gulped.

He walked towards the boulder that we're sitting on a while ago and sat back down. Then he called my attention and motioned for me to sat down beside him. I sighed then sat down, quickly averting my gaze towards the farthest thing that I could see in this perpetual sand world.

"Do you hate it?"

I frowned and looked back at him, surprised.

"S-Sorry?"

"I said do you hate it. You said you're not gay. So do you hate doing this thing with me?"

What the hell? What is this guys saying all of a sudden? I felt like I'm feeling this shit just by myself. I feel betrayed.

I stood up and faced him, trying to keep myself calm by clenching my fist tightly.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"Ich-"

"Answer me you Prick!"

He gulped then looked down on my feet.

"I don't know. I was just.. I was just.. Oh fuck.."

He sighed and looked back towards me. I allowed my eyebrows to furrow.

"I was just afraid that you'll end up pushing me away.."

I think my eyes just rolled. Hah. Grimmjow. Afraid. Am I dreaming?

But then Shiro showed me a different interpretation of what Grimmjow just said.

_Aibou.. Don' return Grimmjow's stubborness with your own stubborness. You'll not achieve anything, and you'll end up fighting again. Do you like that?_

Grimmjow was afraid that I'm going to push him away.

Fuck, Shiro is getting a bit nosy these days. I heard him chuckled inside my head.

_You jus' wait Aibou. I could do a lot of things now._

__I shut him up. Right now, I don't have time to deal with him. One childish Grimmjow is enough already.

I focused back towards Grimmjow and sighed.

"Think asshole. Did I pushed you away?"

He scoffed. Do I look like I'm lying to him?

"Eventually, you will."

He answered pouting.

Oh God. I'm not sure if I'm going to laugh because of that pout, or if I'm going to punch him because he's acting like a child again. Please guide me.

I sighed and crouched in front of him. I don't know why I'm doing this, but someone has to act like an adult in this relationship.

Wait. Am I now accepting that I'm in a relationship with him now?

Oh fuck.

Of course. We're attracted to each other. We have that "You leave me breathless" effect to each other, we did those intimate things to each other, so I guess we really are in a relationship now.

"Grimmjow, try to think of it. All of those things that we did, did I ever said no to you? Did I pushed you away? Are you that dense? Or you just want to see me frustrated that much?"

Then his face was filled with that familiar grin.

Oh shit. He's playing with me. Fuck him.

I stood up, but he pulled me towards him and made me sat on his lap, then hugged me.

I sighed again as he chuckled. This man, is so cruel.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki. Keep that in mind."

"And I hate you fucking much Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

He chuckled.

"There's a very fine line between love and hate, I could live with that, and turn it into passion some time later."

"I'll fry that pride of yours and shove it to your face some time later."

He laughed again, then his hug grew tighter. I knew that his serious now as he became silent.

"Seriously Ichi.. I love you.."

I smiled and pushed myself to him, allowing him to hug me more.

"I love you too. Grimm."

* * *

**Haha.. That was way too chessy...**

**I'm sorry guys.. But I can't just picture them doing XXX things together as of now..**

**And there's just not enough time..**

**I will try to look more further into the future and see what I can do next time..**

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Dreams

**I'm getting ready for the battle field now. But then, this story just created itself inside my head that it disturbed my muse for the battle. So I decided to write it down, just to stop it from bugging me.**

**Thanks for the follows and for reading!**

* * *

**Dreams**

_Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself  
It's only me  
Who wants to wrap around your dreams and  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness  
Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost_

* * *

...

Grimmjow forcefully opened the sliding door of the house. He could've broken it to pieces if it disobeyed him, but luckily, it went out of the way easily.

He run outside of their house bare footed. He doesn't have enough time to wear those fucking stupid shoes.

He needs to get away. Away from that monster.

His parents are now both dead. That monster killed them... In front of him.

Tears started to flood his eyes making it hard for him to see his way inside this dark forest.

He's afraid. He's fucking afraid.

Is he going to die here?

Then he felt a hand around his neck.

The hand pushed him towards the forest floor, he fell, crushing his face on the hard cold grass.

He groaned. He can taste blood inside his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going Prince?"

Grimmjow swallowed his own blood as anger sheared over him.

"LET ME GO!"

The man chuckled.

"Fiesty, huh?"

Grimmjow tried to wiggle his body out of the man's hold but the man is too damn strong.

The man just laughed.

"Blame the Shinigamis for this, little one. I told them that I'm going to do something if they will insist their filthy idealism towards us."

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide.

The Shinigamis?

"With your death, everything will be set. You're the last prince of the royal family. The last medium for him. Without you, he won't have his vessel. And he'll be forced to cooperate with us."

"What the fuck are you saying?!"

Grimmjow squirmed more, pouring all of his strength to free himself from that man's iron grip.

"What I'm trying to say is.."

The man grabbed his hair and pulled his head up exposing his neck.

"..you'll die here."

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide as he felt the man's sword against his neck.

He swallowed the vile that's now building up on his throat as he moved his eyes towards the direction of the man that is now about to take his life.

Long black hair, that's all that he saw before a very sharp pain cut through his whole being.

Everything went red, then slowly turned black.

* * *

...

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes trying to remember where he is.

Then he felt someone stirred beside him.

_Ichigo._

Ichigo turned and faced him frowning. he was still sleeping but it looks like he's having a not so good dream.

Grimmjow chuckled silently.

Then he faced the ceiling again.

_The fucking dream again._

He sighed.

_Who's that man? What's the meaning of that dream? Is it a memory?_

Too many questions.. But no one to answer them.

He was immediately engrossed into asking Juhabuch about it the first time he saw that bastard because those fucking black hair sure is familiar.

That is his first reason why he came to side with Ichigo.

He looked at Ichigo again and sighed.

_But it's different now.._

He sat up, covering Ichigo with the cloth that Kisuke gave them.

He smiled. yes, it's different now. But he still wanna know the truth.

Fuck, he wanna smoke.

* * *

...

Smoke flooded the entrance of Seireitei as Ichigo slowly entered it from the western gate. His favorite entrance. He looked around just to be sure that no one is around.

It's dark. Unbelievably dark. Even darker than a moonless night. And he can only see a good five meters ahead of him.

He felt only one presence. The presence of the man that is now slowly walking behind him. Following him.

_Grimmjow._

Ichigo felt at ease. He looked back and saw Grimmjow scowling, as he was also trying to concentrate and look around the place.

"Focus Ichi.."

Ichigo's face was suddenly filled with a frown as he averted his gaze back towards the inside of Seireitei.

"I know smartass."

He then heard Grimmjow chuckled.

"After this fucking mission, you can rest yourself assured, that I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide from the comment. He felt his face grew hot as the sun.

"B-Bastar-"

He started to wheel himself back to face Grimmjow but he suddenly stopped.

The sight in front of him delivered a huge blow to his guts. It hurts more than being punched a hundred times physically.

Grimmjow was frozen in front of him.

As if his eyes could grow anymore wider, he tried to stay standing as his knees started to sway.

He can't breath.

_Grimmjow.. _Grimmjow.. GRIMMJOW..

"Grimmjow!"

"Like what you see?"

A small feminine voice rung from behind him. His body automatically whirled to see the owner of that voice.

_Rukia._

"It's nice to see that you really came back Ichigo.."

Ichigo tried to open his mouth but no words came out. Why did she do this? What's her reason?

Rukia laughed as she looked back to those wide, suffering, surprised brown eyes.

"But you see Ichigo.."

The place started to slowly light up. It was like the dark was being pulled away by an invisible force.

Then Ichigo saw it. He saw it all.

Frozen shattered bodies, of his friends, and family.

Inoue, Chad, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Yuzu, Karin,the Captains, sub captains.. All of them.

It felt like Ichigo's heart stopped beating.

His eyes returned to Rukia whose now grinning like a demon, and the figure that's standing beside her.

_Dad._

Rukia pulled out her zanpakuto with a demonic smile, then smashed it's hilt towards the frozen body of Isshin, breaking him to pieces.

"... you're LATE!"

"NO!"

Isshin's body shattered like glass, Ichigo's body started to convulse, heat started to flood every part of his body as he saw Juhabuch walk slowly behind Rukia and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the meaning of this Rukia?!"

Rukia just smiled as if she didn't do anything wrong. This made Ichigo furious.

"ANSWER ME!"

Then she giggled. Then frowned.

"You know what Ichigo?"

Her face lightened like it was her favorite day of the week.

"YOU'RE SCREWED!"

Ichigo started to feel cold. Very Cold.

He saw ice started to crept towards him and eventually consumed his feet, then his legs..

He tried to move, but the ice is too much for him.

He's panicked.

It's getting harder to breath.

Who's going to help him now?

He tried to look back again to Grimmjow, then to every one that's now laying on the ground, broken.

The crystal ice slowly covered his torso, then his neck.

He heard Rukia laughing again.

"Goodbye! Ichigo!"

He gasped.

Then everything went black.

* * *

...

Ichigo sat up, looking around the place. He's panting. He needs air.

His heart is still racing when Urahara entered smiling.

"Oh? Good morning Ichigo. Did you sleep well?"

Ichigo just frowned, then he felt his sweat dripping from his forehead. He tried to calm his breathing and closed his eyes as he wiped those sweat away.

_Fucking nightmare.._

Then he remembered him.

He looked around the room once more, not even paying attention to Kisuke. His heart started to race again when he didn't saw the one that he's looking for.

"He's outside. He woke up early this morning. I think he's not in a good mood."

Kisuke answered the unspoken question as he fanned himself using his small paper fan.

Ichigo immediately stood up, uttering a small thanks to the older man as he walked out of the room to look for Grimmjow.

He found Grimmjow on the entrance of the cave. Staring far away, frowning.

He looked like he's thinking about something.

Ichigo gulped as he watched Grimmjow.

He looked so enticing.

Then Grimmjow returned his gaze, he smiled, but Ichigo knew that something's wrong.

"Good morning Ichi.. Missed me?"

Ichigo frowned as he walked towards him. Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow.

He grabbed Grimmjow's hand and acted to pull him towards the entrance of the cave when a voice stopped him.

"Just stay away from the center. I think it's much safer if you'll go south."

Ichigo just smiled towards Kisuke, nodding once before he pulled a puzzled Grimmjow out of the cave.

"Where are we goin' Ich?"

Ichigo let go of his hand as bright lights greeted them.

Ichigo tried to look calm and cool as he turned to face Grimmjow. But Grimmjow is just too sexy for him to look calm.

He blushed.

"Somewhere where we can be alone for a moment.."

He smiled as he saw Grimmjow's eyes grew darker.

He smirked as he turned towards south and started to sprint towards it.

He heard Grimmjow chuckled, then he felt his reatsu following him.

They kept on running for a few minutes.

Ichigo trying to increase their distance and Grimmjow trying to lessen it.

But their's no competition. They were just having fun.

Then Ichigo suddenly stopped in the middle of a huge valley. Grimmjow immediately followed, and stopped a few yards away from Ichigo.

He turned and stared at Grimmjow with those dark lustful brown eyes.

Grimmjow just swallowed.

Silence engulfed them as they felt wind blew around them.

They remained like that, just starring towards each other, all the while feeling the gravity pulling them towards each other increase.

Then Ichigo opened his mouth, Grimmjow stiffened as he waited for whatever he is going to say.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gulped once more. Looking at those dark brown eyes.

Ichigo smirked.

"Let's fuck."

* * *

***Grins***

**I hope that I'll meet your expectation next time..**

***bows***


	12. The Last Night

**Sorry for the late update.. Kinda busy in the office right now.. So many students.. *sighs***

**I hope this would satisfy you my lovely followers, favoriters and reviewers.**

**I also apologize for not being able to reply to your reviews. *teary eyed***

**And oh, I would like to thank "Mayuzu" and "Aria6" for always being there for me.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Bleach.**

* * *

**"The Last Night"**

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

* * *

...**  
**

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed as his head slowly absorbed Ichigo's words.

_Let's fuck._

His fingers twitched from excitement that's now suddenly booming inside his body. But his mind remained puzzled, and somewhat worried.

Why is Ichigo suddenly saying this now? His mind just can't accept that Ichigo would be this bold and ask him to fuck him. Not now that his friends are waiting for them, frozen inside Seireitei. This is not so Ichigo. Something must be wrong.

Ichigo started to frown when he received no comment from his blue-haired lover. He cringed a bit inside after the thought, but how else could he describe Grimmjow? Ex enemy? That's all in the past now. Best friends? That was just a short dream that they shared as humans. That's right. A dream. A dream that gave them second chances, and a lingering feeling of affection towards each other. There is just no way that he could dismiss those feelings. It's growing every single day.

He sighed. After that incident, and the way Grimmjow talks to him now, he guess Grimmjow can only be addressed as his lover. But he'll never admit that in front of Grimmjow. Over his dead body.

A fresh gust of wind blew between them as they continued staring towards each other. Then Grimmjow sighed.

"Seriously Ichi, what are you thinking?"

He stood there, looking so defeated. Even though they've been together for the past 18 years, he still can't understand what's running inside Ichigo's head right now.

Ichigo took this opportunity to walk towards a huge rock and leaned his back on it as Grimmjow just watched his every move.

It's Ichigo's turn to sigh now.

_What am I thinking? Yeah, that's what I wanna know too.._

Grimmjow walked towards his direction. Taking his time with every step that he makes.

Then he winced when Grimmjow reached him and called his attention by raising his chin using those calloused fingers. Forcing him to return the gaze of those blue piercing eyes.

"Ichi? Are you with me?"

Ichigo turned away as a small sarcastic smile made it's way on his lips. He looked down to his own feet. How can he say what's on his mind? He's never good with words. Specially with Grimmjow. Grimmjow always knows what's on his head. This is the first time that the bastard asked him that question.

_Am I that difficult now?_

He sighed again, the smile now vanishing as he try his best to figure out what's happening inside him.

Grimmjow frowned.

"Ichi, a little help huh? You're killing me here.."

He inhaled then exhaled as if trying to get some will from the air around him. He raised his head and directed his gaze towards those irises that has the color of the deep blue ocean.

"Do I need a reason to ask you to fuck me?"

Grimmjow felt his heart skipped a beat. Those eyes. Those god damned brown eyes..

Those eyes are making it difficult for him to breath. He can still remember the first thought that came to his mind the moment he first saw those eyes.

_"__Those eyes. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. You think you're freaking stronger than me! I can't freakin' stand it!_"

Grimmjow swallowed. Yeah. Still the same effect on him. But now, he no longer can't stand it. He loved it now. Oh how he love to be consumed inside those swirling brown eyes. Totally lost forever.

He sighed. He's losing his edge now.

Before, he can't imagine himself being all this lovey dovey with someone. Much more with Ichigo. He just wanna fight the kid. Wanna inflict pain to him. Beat him up to the last inch of his life then let him heal, then fight him again.

Like a fucking cycle. And he's 100% sure that he'll be more than happy with it.

To tell the truth, he's been thinking since last night. About everything. He even considered cursing those 18 years as a human because he's now too soft. So blunt. But whenever he would try to, Ichigo's fucking smile would cross his mind, and he'll end up cursing himself instead.

Sure, he's too soft now. But being with Ichigo made him complete. Like he found the missing part of himself.

He's just thankful that he found that guy with a weird hat during that time in Hueco Mundo. And that he chose to come with them to Soul Society.

Yeah, he regret nothing.

Yes, he should consider the fact that he changed. But it was for the better. Because now, he can't see himself hurting Ichigo. He can't even pinch the goddamned boy's cheeks with killing intent.

Ichigo became a very significant part of himself now, a person that he can't live without.

He chuckled as his hand automatically flew to his abdomen. The huge gaping hole is now long gone.

_Yeah, he made me complete._

And now, that same boy is trying to ruin his resolve again.

_Fuck. _One day, he's going to die and he's fucking sure that it would be Ichigo's fault.

Ichigo smiled as he saw those blue eyes darken. He can feel Grimmjow's skin vibrate from where he is.

He smirked as he stood up to face Grimmjow and wound his arms around his neck.

Grimmjow sighed.

"Ichigo.. Please stop askin' me to fuck you. You know that I'll never do that to you."

Ichigo frowned.

_What does he mean? He doesn't want me? _

_Fuck._

Ichigo's resolve slowly fades as his hands slid down from Grimmjow's shoulders. But just before he snatch his arms away, Grimmjow gripped both of them and pulled him closer with an evil grin plastered on to his face like a maniac.

Then the grin softened. Earning a gasp from Ichigo, and melting his heart.

"But I'll _make love _to you anytime.."

Grimmjow closed the distance between their lips.

He wanna let Ichigo know how important he is for him. He wanna let the boy know that he's more than willing to sacrifice himself, or even to die for the boy's sake. That he's different now.

Far more different from the blood-lusting demon hollow before.

Ichigo closed his eyes, tilting his head to his side to let Grimmjow kiss him deeply.

He still can't get over of that over flowing feeling whenever Grimmjow is kissing him. It was like Grimmjow was trying to fill him up. It was suffocating, but fulfilling at the same time. It's just sad that there is a huge possibility that they won't get out of this mess together.

He sighed as he felt something wet made it's way down his cheeks, fighting the sobs that are now threatening to come out of his throat.

Fuck this. When did he started to be this melodramatic? He was not like this before. He doesn't cry, even if the most painful wound was inflicted on him. He doesn't cry even when he saw his friends being killed one by one by those fucking Quincies.

Why does being with Grimmjow made him this soft and vulnerable?

Turns out that Grimmjow noticed his tears too. He stopped and cupped Ichigo's face, not allowing him to look down and hide his face.

"I knew it. Something's wrong. What is it Ichigo?"

Ichigo flinched. Based on their human lives, Grimmjow would only call him Ichigo if he's frustrated and angry.

He inhaled sharply.

He made Grimmjow angry.

Grimmjow wiped Ichigo's tears and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Baka, I will not die. You will not die. Let's not make your first time our last."

Grimmjow answered his questions like he said them out loud in front of him. He gasped then nod. The sob that Ichigo has been holding came out of his mouth. He wanna smile, he wanna laugh and tell him that this is not going to be their last.

But he himself can't bring himself into saying it. Because there is a big chance that it can be true.

He envy Grimmjow because of that. He's always optimistic. Always cocky, always full of pride.

He wish he could tell that to himself too. Wish that they would somehow pull through these mess, and end up saving everyone together.

He sighed.

He wish that they would be together, forever.

* * *

...

I don't know how long we sat there. Sitting side by side on the sand, our backs against that huge boulder, holding each other's hand, silently watching the sand being blown away by the passing wind., listening to the howling sound that it makes.

The silence was relaxing. But it also made me think about many things.

I know that this is not the time for self reflection. Or to look back towards the things that we've done. We should be planning what to do to infiltrate Seireitei effectively with Kisuke. But here we are, watching the sky turn crimson from the setting sun, savoring each other's presence, listening to each other's breath as if it was now counted.

Then I felt his hand tightened on mine, calling my attention.

I looked at him. His blue eyes looked so dark.

"Grimm, I know, I'm being selfish.."

I turned my body to completely face him.

"..but I need it. Please.."

I tried to return his gaze. But this time, it's not a competition where the first one to look away is the loser. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

I need it. I fucking need it. I need to avert my thoughts, even for a moment. Now that we're here, I'm dreading the day where we need to go back there. Even for just a moment. Please let me forget.

"Ichi, don't do this-"

"NO! No Grimmjow, you have to understand! This might be our last fight together! I don't want to waste this. I wanna spend our remaining time together! I gave them everything! From the day I met Rukia, I've been giving everything to them! J-Just.. Just this once, please, let me have what I wanted.."

I felt those tears again. They're clouding my sight of him.

I immediately wiped them away as I sobbed. I can't waste every memory.

Then I felt him grabbed my arm and pulled me. His arms surrounded my body and hugged me tight.

"Hush.."

"G-Grimm, I'm afraid.. W-What if we screw up again? W-What if they all truly die this time?!"

I leaned my head on his chest, crying my heart out as he gently rubbed my back, willing me to calm down.

Then the cries of agony turned to sobs, then to sighs, then I eventually stopped. But he still continued to rub my back.

"Ichi, I want our first time to be out of love, not because we're afraid, and most likely not because we're running out of time. It was supposed to be something special.."

I sighed, smiling as I gasped for air.

* * *

...

He finally agreed to go back.

To tell you the truth, I really wanna fucking punch his face when he started to freak out like that.

It was my instinct. My old self tellin' me to wake him up using my strength. But I'm not like that anymore. I listened to the part of me that loved him so much.

This is the first time that I saw him lose his cool like that.

Yes, I saw him pissed, angry, helpless, dying, hell, I even saw him cry many times, but not this. This is very new to me. He poured himself out on me. All those frustrations, the things that he wanted. The things that he wished he did instead of showing off, or dismissing his own feelings for others.

This is the first time that he became selfish.

And all that he was asking for, is for me to fuck him.

I wonder what his friends are going to say if they saw him like this. Are they going to be sorry that they gave him no choice? Are they going to regret not giving him a chance to do what he wanted?

From the start, he acted according to what he should do. Not by what he wanted. He grew up with that kind of thinking. He was so selfless.

He did all of those things because he thought that it was the right thing to do.

Please don't get me wrong. I don't care about his past. I only care about the times that we were together. But of course I can't deny the truth that he's doing this for those people that he met before our paths crossed.

And I'm willing to help him for that. He's that important for me.

It's just frustrating that the people that he was willing to die for doesn't know this part of him.

And that they are the reason why he was so afraid now that he even ate his pride and asked me to have sex with him.

We breezed back towards the cave where that guy with a weird hat was waiting. But unlike this morning, we were not chasing each other. I'm holding his hand, he held mine back.

Each step choreographed as we ride the wind, the moon watching behind us.

We arrived there, but we didn't went inside.

We sat by the entrance, entering the same trance that we had in that valley before he broke loose.

Then he sighed.

"Grimm, do you think we're ready now?"

I nod.

"We haven't even practiced a bit."

"Wrong. What do you think of those karate lessons huh?"

I saw him rolled his eyes as he looked at my direction, a smile on his lips.

"As if we could kill those Vandenreich using Karate."

I can't help but grin. He had a point.

Our reverie was interrupted by a loud clearing of throat. We both looked towards the entrance of the cave where the voice came from, and the guy with a weird hat came out of it.

"You sure did took your time huh?"

Ichigo looked down, so I gripped his hand. He needs to remember that I'm here now.

"Shut up weird hat. S'not like we ran away from you, yeah?"

Weird hat grinned, but just like his other smiles, it was empty. Like he was so tired and has no energy to even smile.

He sat beside Ichigo ad stared towards the horizon.

"I know that this is too much for you Ichigo, but you're the only one that could help us."

Ichigo sighed.

"I know. And I have no plans of running away from it. I promised them that I would return. It's just that we need more time to prepare. Heading there now unprepared would just lessen the chances that we gained."

Weird Hat man chuckled as he slowly stood up. I just followed his movements, as I watch Ichigo's reactions from the side.

"I already thought of that. But we need to enter Seireitei to get that item."

I felt my eyebrows furrowed. Then I looked towards Ichigo, his face mirroring mine. Puzzled.

"I hid it on Sōkyoku Hill. That's why we need to go there to retrieve it. It's the only way to defeat the Vandenreich."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

Yeah. It was only natural. There is a way. I was surprised too. That means..

I felt a familiar tightening on my hand. Then I saw Ichigo staring back at me.

His eyes, it's been a while since I last saw those eyes full hope.

I can only grin like a moron.

* * *

**Yeah yeah.. Sorry no smut.**

***sobs***

**But guys, please.. You have to agree with me. I mean, your friends are frozen, then you'll have sex? It's not good! I wanna make it so realistic.. Sorry..**

**Oh, and Grimmy is full of OOCness. Because he was influenced by the 18 years of being a human.**

**Yeah I'm biased.. I'm focussing the story with Grimm and Ichi.. But, I have no other characters to focus on..**

**I'm still wondering what happened to Isshin.. Help me?**

**Smut will eventually come, don' worry guys!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	13. Been To Hell

**Okay, life is being a bitch now.. I can't write because of my students and it's freakin me out.**

**Pientek-san, thank you for the ideas, Mayuzu, thanks for the support. ^_^**

**L.E.N.E.X-san, you've got a point there, but first of all, Ichigo was never like that from the start, always thinking about his friends and stuffs, Grimmjow knows this that's why he wouldn't take Ichigo no matter what. Right? ^_^**

**Anyway, enough ranting.. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. **

* * *

**"Been To Hell"**

_Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees  
It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe  
Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see  
So follow me into the night, cuz I got just what you need_

* * *

...

Juhabach's eyebrows furrowed as he looked out of the window. His left hand inside his pocket, and his right grasping his sword. He was not expecting that the preparations for abducting Ichigo from the human world can be this difficult.

The boy must transform his body first before they could take him because a normal human cannot enter Seireitei without undergoing a process.

He sighed.

Since the boy is not showing any signs of being a shinigami right now, this process is going to be much more difficult. Unlike before where he was oozing with reatsu, the boy somehow managed to be just an ordinary human being. Well, his reatsu is better than other people, but it was far from being special.

This is getting really annoying for him.

If this is going to continue, his body will not be able to handle their plan. He is now not suitable for it.

Should he wait?

No, _It's_ getting restless on each day. They're running out of time.

His grip tightened on his sword as frustration washed him.

He should've known what Ichigo was planning on that day. He should've stopped them.

"Forgive me my lord.."

He sighed once more to compose himself before turning around to look at one of his most trusted servant.

_Haschwald_

"Haschwald, report"

The young Stern Ritter nodded.

"The preparations are progressing quickly as planned. The lab in the twelfth division was very helpful. We will be able to transform the Kurosaki boy after 2 days."

Juhabach returned his gaze outside the window and nod.

"The boy?"

"Still the same my lord. He is still not showing any signs of a Shinigami."

"And the hollow?"

Haschwald didn't answered, because Juhabach already know the answer. _Still the same._

That phrase is now making him feel uneasy. Like there is something wrong going on. Is is possible that Ichigo did something before e ad the hollow was reborn?

Juhabach sighed then motioned Haschwald to go.

Well, at least now, there's a progress. And he'll just have to hold on that progress.

_Two more days.._

His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the blizzard outside the window gets stronger by the minute.

Just a little bit more.

* * *

...

"Before we go, I would like to ask some questions Kisuke."

Kisuke stood up and looked at Ichigo. They are now standing outside of the cave, preparing to depart.

All sorts of technology scattered around them As Kisuke fix his computers that will lead them to Seireitei.

He sighed and tried his best to smile at Ichigo.

"What is it Ichigo?"

Grimmjow walked towards a huge rock and sat on it, pretending not to listen to the conversation that was about start. He already know what Ichigo is going to ask. It's scary how their wavelength was in sync nowadays.

It's not like he doesn't want it. God know how much he wanna be inside Ichigo's head whenever the boy starts to cry his heart out on him. But right now, he just can't interrupt this moment for Ichigo.

"What are you doing here in El Hueco Mundo?"

Kisuke just grinned.

"I figured that this is the best place to stay since this place is full of Soul Particles. I can move around here much more easier. And this is the best place to enter Soul Society."

Ichigo frowned. It figures. El Hueco Mundo is now some sort of pathway between Seireitei and Hell. So it is just reasonable for him to stay here. He sighed.

But, he have other questions to ask.

"My father, where is he?"

Kisuke smiled and turned away, fixing his hat.

"He's fine, don't worry."

"Karin and Yuzu?"

"They're all together."

Ichigo let out a huge sigh of relief. _Wait,_ it's been 18 years, his father, he already know that he grows old in a much slower way since he's a shinigami, but how about Karin and Yuzu? Does that mean..?

"No they're not, that, I can assure you.."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as Kisuke answered his unspoken question.

_They're fine, safe, and if Kisuke is right, they are not old...?_

"Isshin choose to be a father rather than to be a shinigami. I understand him, but being an ordinary person can also be very difficult nowadays. He had his own duties to do."

Ichigo's scowling face shows that he can't understand a thing. Why would their father do that? To hide with Karin and Yuzu, is there something wrong?

"Saa, we should start this thing right away before those quincies figure out that the souls inside your human bodies are now fake."

Ichigo reluctantly nodded as Grimmjow started to stand up and walk towards their direction.

He had so many questions that needed to be answered, but it looks like they have to wait for now.

Kisuke extended his right arm his palm facing north. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening it again showing his gray eyes.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds...

He raised his left hand slowly, his palm copying his right.

"My left hand is the blade that binds reality..

The distance between his two palms lessened as he slowly raised his head.

"The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair, Stratus clouds come and strike down the ibis."

There was a sudden silence as a huge rip appeared in front of them.

Ichigo gulped as the rip slowly widened. He might not show it, but he really admires Kisuke's powers.

He stiffened as he felt an arm around his shoulder, but he didn't have to look to see who it is.

"Afraid?"

He heard him whispered into his ear.

Ichigo pressed his lips together before a smile formed.

"You wish."

He can almost hear Grimmjow's grin.

"Don't worry Ichi.. I'll always be right here.."

He whispered to his ear again, mocking him.

Grimmjow's arm slid down his shoulder until his hand reached his. He opened his palm right away to accept it, and they held each other's hand tightly.

The deep voice and skin contact sent electricity through his body. And he had to focus himself to the garganta that is now inviting them. Grimmjow has been really quiet this morning, and now that he heard that voice again, it made him feel very nervous, or better yet, aroused.

He tried his best to frown and walked towards the garganta, pulling Grimmjow with him.

"You better be asshole."

He looked back to Grimmjow with a very a smile, Grimmjow just nodded before they walked faster towards the huge void.

_This is it.._

He nodded towards Kisuke before he flash stepped towards the void, Grimmjow immediately following behind him.

* * *

...

The rip slowly opened and a huge amount of light flooded Ichigo's eyesight. He momentarily closed his eyes before opening them again when he felt a small tug from the hand that was now holding his.

The time inside the garganta was so short to start a conversation between the three of them. And so as they started moving inside, all of them remained silent, like it was what they really planned to do from the very start.

He slowly stepped out of the garganta, Grimmjow guiding his every step as if he was a fragile woman.

Then he saw Kisuke's knowing glances.

He felt his blood rush towards his head, pooling on his cheeks. So he immediately pulled his hand free from Grimmjow's grasp.

He looked away as Kisuke started chuckling, and Grimmjow frowning.

"So.. You and Grimmjow huh?"

If Ichigo can only go back inside the garganta, He would've already done it already.

_Chill.. Keep it cool Ichigo.. Just keep it cool.._

He grind his teeth as he tried his best to not use his flash step away from them.

"Oi oi Weird Hat, shut it!"

He heard Grimmjow snarled and Kisuke just laughed.

But instead of keeping himself pissed he just focused his gaze around him now that the garganta is slowly closing.

He gasped. His frown masking the surprise that he had inside him.

Everything is covered with snow.

Is this the once beautiful place of Soul Society? The place where Souls reside after dying in the human world? This was supposed to be a happy place.

He can still recall Rukia's description of this place. Paradise.

But this place is far from being a Paradise now. Everything is white, and bleak.

It's hard to distinguish where they are, because anywhere that he looked, is just white.

"West, district 80."

He heard Kisuke's voice behind him. He's now serious. Not a hint of humor from earlier.

The four basic direction has a district from 1 to 80. One being the nearest to Seireitei, and 80 being the farthest.

"District 80 huh?"

Grimmjow's voice was drown by the howling wind accompanied by the blizzard.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to asses the surroundings. Trying to look for a sign to help him figure out where the heck they are now.

Kisuke said that they're now in the West. He can't help but scowl. How the hell did he figured that out that easily?

His gaze immediately flew towards the east, but the blizzard made it difficult for him to see the walled city of Seireitei.

He sighed as Grimmjow passed a piece of cloth to him wrapping it around his body like a cape.

He can't help but look down after Grimmjow finished.

"Let's go Ichigo-kun. It would be better if we would start moving as soon as possible.."

Kisuke started flash-stepping and he immediately followed, all the while trying to hide his reatsu as Grimmjow sonidoed behind him.

_Everyone.. I'm back, can you feel me?_

* * *

_..._

Isshin sighed as he stared to the two towering pillars of ice in front of him.

The sun is shining high up in the sky, they're surrounded by sand everywhere, but it was not hot.

He's been here for a very long time now, inside Kisuke's Shop training grounds, only going out if he needs to gather information, or to get some supplies.

He's bored. But he's also happy that by doing this, he could safely hide his family away from the quincies.

Ichigo did the right thing when he used that technique, but it's been a long time now, so it's only just a matter of time before Juhabach makes a move.

In fact, maybe Juha is now making his move.

He was just hoping that his son can handle all of these stress.

No, of course Ichigo can handle all of these. He just wish that Kisuke would contact him soon and give him news about his son.

Ichigo is the only fitting medium for _It, _but they can also use Karin since she is now getting more powerful each day.

But of course, he is not going to allow it. His daughter is far too young for that task.

It's not like Ichigo can handle it. But Ichigo can take care of himself. He doesn't need his help. There is also a possibility that Ichigo is now much stronger than him.

And that's why he's here now, hiding. Guarding his daughters.

He stood up and stretched his body before returning his gaze towards the pillars.

He smiled.

"Just a little bit more, my lovely daughters, Oniichan is now going to save us.."

He sighed as he looked at the young women that are both floating inside the pillar of ice.

He sighed.

_Ichigo.. My son.. Please, hold on.. Help is now on their way._

He looked far into the horizon as if trying to find something.

_I just hope that they will reach you on time._

_..._

* * *

**Kinda short right? ^_^**

**I'm sorry guys..**

**Until next time!**

***I would like to thank Bleach Wikia for the info, you're such a great help. ^_^**


	14. All Around Me

**This update, is not betaed. So please do not kill me for the grammar flaws. I have no beta, and I don't know about the process. ^_^**

**Thanks for being patient.**

**Disclaimer; Bleach? Mine? I wish.**

* * *

**"All Around Me"**

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

* * *

...

Grimmjow pushed me down, pinned my hands above me and stared at me with those wild blue eyes of him. I swallowed the vile that was building up on my throat and stared back. Because seriously, there's no way I'm going to let him beat me up with a starring game, wouldn't I?

I just don't understand why he suddenly lunged himself towards me like a cat. I mean, we are both talking really nicely, about our plans and all. Me, him and Kisuke. Then Kisuke announced that he needs to go somewhere. I asked him where, and I told him that we all should go together. But he refused. Saying that it will not take that long.

And yeah, right after Kisuke stepped out of the cave that we're hiding in to, the moment Kisuke's reatsu disappeared, Grimmjow pinned me down.

Oh, he's lowering his head now. I frowned. I get it. His libido is so high now. The evidence? That huge bulge on his hakama, that he's starting to rub on mine.

Oh, but fuck this damn sexy asshole.

Instead of kissing me, he lowered his lips towards my neck and started sucking and licking me there.

"Mmhh.. G-Grimm.. K-Kisuke m-might.. haaa."

He ground his hips and pushed towards mine, so hard that I just have to let out a moan.

Fuck, this is what I'm missing. For a moment, I forgot the reason why I'm in this perpetual snow and ice world. For a moment, the center of my world, and the reason why I'm living, is the man that's making me so hard right now.

"G-Grimm.. Haaa"

"I-Ichi.."

He whispered on my right ear.

"I'm sorry.. It's just that.. I really wanna.."

I leaned my head on his and closed my eyes, pulling my hands from his grip. He let go of my hands immediately, and then I wrapped my hands around him.

"It's okay Grimm-"

"No. no no no. It's not. I'm sorry Ichi."

He started to move away, that was just so, damn. You wanna know what's on my head? I wanna fucking send him to hell. Yeah fuck him to hell.

I grabbed his shoulders and rolled on the ground reversing our positions in the process. He looked so dumbstruck. I scowled at him.

"Fuck that Grimmjow. You can't just make me so hard and leave me just like that."

"I-Ich-"

"Oh just shut up! If you don' wanna fuck me then just say so!"

I pushed myself up to stand, but his hand immediately stopped me from doing so. He pulled me back down, making me sit back on his abdomen.

"Ichigo, listen, if only you'll know what's inside my head right now, you'll figure out how hard I'm tryin' to fight it. Even that stupid hollow is givin' me a hard time by messin' up my imagination! If there's anyone that wants to fuck someone so bad, so hard right now, that would be me, to you!"

He snarled. I can't help but frown. He's shuddering, I can see that he really wants to touch me now. I just don't understand why he have to fight it. Knowing his past self, he would have jumped on me already. Even his human self is the same. So why is he like this now?

_"Silly, because he loves you, that's why."_

I rolled my eyes. Right. Our great commentator/critic, Shiro. Welcome to our show.

I heard him laughed and chuckled.

_"But seriously aibou, can't you feel it? Read his mind? Panthera has been whining about their world becoming greener at the moment because of Grimmjow's thoughts."_

My body stiffened. Wait, Grimmjow's inner world? Panthera?

_You bastard! You're talking to his hollow?!_

_"Of course! Panthera and I were together for 18 fucking years Aibou, do you think we'll lose our connection just because you and Grimmjow came back? Very funny."_

_B-But how?!_

_"It was a connection thing between us. We can talk to each other even though we're miles away from each other. But that's not the point here. If I can talked to Panthera like this, surely you can also talk to Grimmjow, and figure out what he was thinking."_

I frowned again and looked back on Grimmjow. He was staring at me like I passed out for a few minutes. I sighed.

"Shiro was talking to me."

He relaxed.

"Yeah, my hollow has been givin' me a pain in the ass too. Always sayin' that my world is now becoming a forest."

I leaned towards him and looked straight to his eyes making him stiffed like an iron rod.

Looking at him, he's not really the person in the past that punched the hell out of me when we first met. Not the person who enjoyed a lot seeing me bleed. Not the person who enjoys fighting me in our school dojo, and certainly not the person who treats me like his brother.

This, is the real Grimmjow. Weak, afraid and alone. It makes me feel proud that he's showing his true self to me like this. It gives me some kind of, smugness.

"Grimm, if you don't wanna fuck me now, it's okay, but at least, help me release t-this.. heat."

I started pecking on his jaw where his hollow mask used to be, then down to his neck, to the other side of his jaw, licked his ear, then grind my own arousal to his tummy.

He just closed his eyes, as if thinking whether he could do this without fucking me senseless.

Oh, this is great. I can read his mind now.

I reached over and cupped his own hardness, making his eyes flew open, a groan escaping his mouth.

"Shit, Ichi, you're makin me go crazy.."

I just giggled as he started pulling my face towards his and kissed me again. Of course I kissed back. Our mouths automatically opening up to let our tongues dance with each other.

We moaned together, then I felt him rolling to his sides, to reverse our places again.

He adjusted himself so that both of our hard members are now aligned. Then he started grinding his to mine.

"Ahhhhw, f-fuck Grimm.."

He exhaled heavily.

"Y-Yeah, I want that too.."

I closed my eyes tightly and wound my arms around his neck and fisted his hair.

Then I just felt my obi being loosen, and a few more second, I felt the coldness of the air from my own member.

I swallowed hard.

"G-Grimm.."

"I-Ichigo.."

His voice was now becoming hoarse. Damn, it was so sexy.

A few seconds more and I felt his own member brushing on mine. And as always, it was SO big.

I think it was an inch longer, and a lot more thicker than mine. I remember my human self thinking if ever it will fit inside me. I chuckled inside. Yeah, just thinking about it makes me feel so nervous.

His calloused hand started stroking us together and I just can't help but let out a yelp. I thinking my hands are now clawing on his scalp, but he's not complaining. Shit, I can't help it.

It's been a while since I last did this to myself. Because seriously, with all the dramas going around, do you think I still have the time to jerk off? I'm not The-fucking-Flash you know.

His hand started stroking us faster. I opened my legs wider for him. Damn I feel so hot. I hope Kisuke wont arrive and interrupt us.

I wanna fucking release right now.

"Haaah, Grimm, I-I'm.. I-I'm.."

"Y-Yes Ichi, common, g-give it to me.."

That familiar tightening of muscles on my stomach started to grip my insides. I'm almost...

I hugged him really tight.

"G-Grimm..!"

"Ahh, Ichi, I-I'm cummin'!"

Fuck it. Everything becomes so white.

I was panting, like I ran a fucking hundred and fifteen kilometer marathon.

I felt his weight on me after a few seconds. Something is wet and sloppy between us but I think we both don't care.

My hug loosened, but I still didn't let him go. We stayed like that until our breaths returned to normal. Then we sat up, doing nothing in particular, just staring at each other's eyes.

"Ichi.."

He broke the silence first.

I just raised an eyebrow in question. I'm too tired to speak.

"I.. I love you. Keep that in mind."

I think my world stopped turning for a bit, then I felt my cheeks grew hot as I tried to process what he just said.

He said he loves me.

Well, he always does say it to me, but this is the first time that he said it to me after we did something, dirty.

I moved towards him, and landed a soft peck on his lips before staring again to his eyes.

"I love you too, Grimmjow."

I answered back with a hint of smugness.

Then something rare happened. Grimmjow. Grimmjow, he.. He fucking blushed.

I think he also figured out what's happening to his face because he looked away immediately.

I smiled. No, I think I chuckled, well, a bit loud actually because when he looked back, it was like he was already pissed.

I smiled again and cupped his face before pulling him again for a deep kiss.

I think I need to thank Kisuke later for this alone time.

...

* * *

**...**

**Sorry for the late update.. ^_^**


	15. Build Up

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but still dreaming about that.**

**And please do not kill me with my grammar.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**"Build Up"**

_The build up lasted for days  
lasted for weeks, lasted too long_

_our hero withdrew, when there was two_  
_he could not choose one, so there was none_

_worn into the vaguely announced_

_the spinning top made a sound like a train across the valley_  
_fading, oh so quiet but constant 'til it passed_  
_over the bridge into the distances_  
_written on your ticket to remind you where to stop_  
_and when to get off_

* * *

...

"What the fuck Rukia?! Can't you even do a very simple task like cleaning?!"

Renji threw the wrinkled bed sheets to Rukia who's currently laying down the floor, sleeping. She's been sleeping a lot these days, because no matter what she do, she still feels so tired like her reatsu was being sucked away from her. If this continued, she will not be able to supply enough reatsu to her sword to retain the whole Soul Society to its frozen state.

She pulled the sheets away from her face and faced Renji with a frown.

"What is your problem Renji?!"

She sat up and threw the sheets back towards Renji.

Renji immediately caught the sheets and threw it aside.

"You are my problem! You're always sleeping! You're not even helping us around here! What do you think of me? A fucking maid?!"

Rukia snickered and chuckled.

"That's the main reason why you're here you asshole!"

They started growling at each other, then Renji snatched another sheet and threw it towards Rukia, but Rukia easily evaded it, and it landed on the sleeping Toshiro instead.

"What the fuck-?"

Toshiro angrily took the sheets away from his face and looked at both Rukia and Renji who immediately stopped their bickering.

"R-Renji started it!"

"What the fuck Rukia?! I'll kill you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Both of them shuddered as Toshiro's reatsu filled the surroundings. Their knees almost giving up from the heavy pressure that was suddenly trying to pin them down.

Rukia just closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, then as if there's no tomorrow, allowed herself to fall down.

"O-Oi! Rukia!"

Renji, even though having a hard time himself, immediately caught Rukia before she completely fell on the floor.

_Fuck, she's cold..._

"Oi! Rukia!"

Renji panicked. Yeah, it was not supposed to be like this. He was just trying to cheer her up because she was always down and she looked so damn tired nowadays. He knows the burden that she has been shouldering for the past 18 years, that's why he would always act dumb in front of her.

But now, he was afraid that Rukia reached her limit. Like she was now draining herself. He needs to do something, they need to do something, and he was fucking angry to himself because he can't do anything for her.

For the first time in his life as a Shinigami, he wished, that his zanpakuto also has the power of Ice.

Toshiro's reatsu immediately disappeared the moment that Renji ran towards Rukia's direction, he stood up, ready to approach Rukia too, when suddenly, another reatsu filled the air.

"Oi oi, are you guys plannin' to give away your location that badly?"

All of their eyes widened as they recognized the person that is now slowly walking towards them with a smile.

"Yoh!"

Kisuke raised hi had to salute them in a comical manner. He was grinning and looking around at the same time.

"K-K-Kisuke?!'

Rukia is the first to break the spell of silence as she tried to sat down properly, Renji helped her with it, slowly guiding her body. Toshiro just furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kisuke! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay in Hueco Mundo to wait for Kurosaki?"

Kisuke just smiled, adjusting his cap towards the front of his face.

"K-Kisuke! Ichigo? Where is he? D-Did he already came back?"

Rukia forced herself to stand up to look at Kisuke properly.

"O-Oi Rukia! Don't force yourself Baka!"

Kisuke just watched them watch him back.

_These guys, are hopeless_

He thought.

_But Rukia is amazing. She managed to do her job and wait for Ichigo that long. Toshiro, was also good. Supplying Rukia with his reatsu secretly. I think they both got really stronger this time._

This time, he eyed Renji with suspicion. Wondering if he did what Kisuke instructed him to do before this incident happened.

Oh, but they can always check those things out later. For now, he needs to deliver the good news.

"Yeah, I'm back,"

He smiled.

"oh, but more importantly, He's back."

A huge grin appeared on his lips.

**XXXOXXX**

...

Ichigo let out a deep sigh as he stared at the ceiling of the cave.

What exactly is the reason of being here by the way?

They have no special techniques; they were not able to train themselves.

What exactly did he accomplish after that whole 18 years as a human again?

Aside from gaining a lover, which was a good thing personally, what else did he gained?

As if the whole 18 years was for nothing.

Yes. He gained nothing.

Another sigh.

"Speak to me Ichi. Tell it to me."

Ichigo's eyes wondered towards the man that was now acting as his pillow.

Grimmjow's eyes were worried, but calm at the same time.

Another sigh.

There's no point in hiding his feelings, sooner or later, they would have to talk about it.

Better now, than never.

"I'm worried. The truth is, I don't know how I'm going to beat those bastards. After all these years..

Ichigo clenched his fist.

"... we gained nothing, I gained nothing."

He heard Grimmjow sighed.

"You might have to visit a doctor for your eyes after this war Ichi.."

Ichigo frowned. There's nothing wrong with his eyes.

"I don't know why yer' bein an ass nowadays. I mean, yes, yer' a bitch during our human days, always cryin' an' stuffs, but now that ya' gained yer' mem'ries 'gain, there's no reason to whine like that, yeah?"

Ichigo's frown deepened.

Grimmjow just called him a bitch. And not just a bitch, but a Whiney Bitch.

_Fuck him._

He started to sat up, ready to leave the other alone when Grimmjow suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him back and embraced him tightly, causing him to sat back again, groaning.

"Let go!"

"See? Yer' planin' ta' walk out on me again!"

"That's because you called me a Bitch you asshole!"

Ichigo started to free himself from Grimmjow's embrace but instead of letting him go, Grimmjow's arms tightened more, resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"That's because you're acting like one."

Grimmjow whispered after Ichigo calmed down.

"Yer' always a pessimist. Why don' cha' try and find a way instead of wasting yer' time thinking of the problems? Problems won't be solved by thinking about them night and day. Ya' got to find a solution dummy."

_Ouch. Why didn't you evaded that incoming attack Ichigo-san?_

_Jaegerjaques, foooor threeee!_

Ichigo sighed once more.

_Stupid hollows._

Then he heard Grimmjow chuckled.

"What?"

"Shiro is funny."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"You heard him?"  
Grimmjow's head leaned away to look at him.

"Why? You didn't?"

So, he heard Panthera..

"That's Pathera?"

Grimmjow's head returned to his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's annoying how polite he is when I'm all this badass. Completely opposite."

Eh? EEEHH?

"What the hell? You can hear both of them and you're not even worried? They're supposed to be JUST inside our own heads!"

Grimmjow frowned.

"I don' know what's happenin' to you Ichi, why are you bein' like that?"

Ichigo would like to return that back, he opened his mouth, but it seems that he can't find the right words to say. He just sighed instead.

_Give 'im a break Grimmkitty. King's stressed. _

"Shut yer' fuckin' mouth Whitey! And don' call me Kitty!"

_Yeah Shiro, please shut your mouth. You're making it more difficult for them_

Ichigo sighed once more. They're all acting like kids.

_Why? Yer' a cat! Right?_

"I'm a fuckin' Panther smartass!"

_Looks the same fer' me._

_Shiro just stop~!_

"Oh Please just shut the fuck up you three!"

Ichigo stood covering both of his ears using his hands as if doing so will lessen the noise, his reatsu fluctuating, pulsing around him.

And Grimmjow just watched him in awe.

Then Ichigo's chest started heaving violently.

He doesn't understand why, but everything's blurry. And it's getting really hard for him to breath.

"G-Grimm..."

He reached for him, trying to grab him but his hand suddenly fell, and his knees gave him away.

Grimmjow stood up and caught him just before he lost his consciousness.

He sighed as he carried Ichigo back and lay him on the ground once more.

He watched the younger one as his face returned to being normal from pained as he gently brush those stands of hair away from Ichigo's face.

"Ichi.. Ya' gotta learn how ta' control that power right away.. Yer' our only hope.."

...

**XXXOXXX**

...

_"Renji! You got to act fast! The whole dimension is going to crumble if we don't do anything!"_

_"But I can't! It's too difficult! I can't just enter Captain Mayuri's chamber like that!"_

_Kisuke's eyebrows furrowed. This is the reason why he hated muscle heads like Renji._

_"The fuck are you saying? I told you that what you are going to get is MINE! Mayuri stole it from me years after I went to Karakura!"_

_Renji frowned._

_"But still.."_

_"Renji, we need that, the least that we could do is to hide those souls away from Juha Buch. And for that, I need you. You're the only one strong enough here. Renji, can't you do this? For us? Just until Ichigo returns?"_

Renji sighed as he watch Kisuke from afar. He's now performing something on Rukia, and his fast hands are quite entertaining to watch.

His eyebrows twitched, and his hands automatically flew towards his chest.

_I'm fine. Still. I guess._

And just like that, his body started shivering.

_No... Nononono... It's not going to be painful anymore.. It's just a onetime pain.. SHIT._

He stood up, and rushed towards the inner most part of the cave, not even noticing two pairs of eyes following his movements.

**XXXOXXX**

_SHIT...!_

He collapsed there, on the floor of the cold damp cave, heaving.

Whenever his body would remember the pain that he experienced during that time, his body would just go into shock.

No wonder Kisuke told him that it was only "he" who would be able to do this job.

Captain Hitsugaya or Rukia wouldn't even handle the tip of that damn device. Much more the whole seven inches of it.

Seriously, he's not expecting all of it.

Didn't even imagined that being a vessel for thousand of Souls would be this difficult.

_"Yeah, that's the one.."_

_Kisuke held out his hands to accept the device that Renji took from Mayuri's lab. And Renji hastily gave it to him. There's just something weird about that device._

_"Now Renji, your mission starts here."_

_Renji frowned._

_"Wha-?"_

_"Lay down. Hurry up, we don't have much time."_

_Without any question, Renji lay down the floor of that cold cave. He now understood why Kisuke was picked as a captain before. There's something in him that captains nowadays doesn't have._

_Something that makes you wanna follow everything that he says._

_Kisuke kneeled beside him and his hands holding the device hovered above him._

_Renji swallowed. He has a very bad feeling about this._

_"With this, we will be able to control the flow of souls. You, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, is going to be their vessel, while I sort out where they should be sent from Hueco Mundo. In short, you are going to be the new Soul Society."_

_Renji's eyes grew wide from realization._

_"W-WHAT?!"_

_Kisuke twisted the device and huge amount of light came out from it._

_"W-W-W-Wait!"_

_"Purgatorio..."_

_He whispered before plunging the device straight towards Renji's chest._

**XXXOXXX**

_..._

"How long are you going to keep that device inside him? We need him for the upcoming battle."

Toshiro doesn't have to turn his head and look at the person who just emerged from inside the cave.

Kisuke just stood there as he leaned his back on the cave wall.

"Don't worry, I already had my preparations for that."

Toshiro just nodded.

"How about you? How's your Bankai?"

"Good."

He chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him.

"How's Ichigo?"

"Terrible. At this rate, we're all going to die instead."

Toshiro sighed.

"That bad?"

"Yeah. But I got a plan. I just hope that, it'll work."

Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed as he turned towards Kisuke's direction.

"Wha-"

"Reinforments."

Kisuke answered while grinning.

...

* * *

**I would like to thank all of those people who asked for a next chapter.**

**And apologize too for taking it so long.**

**It's just that, my muse abandoned me, and I got no ideas for this one for a long time.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
